Got It Memorized
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: She was in a broken home, living in fear. He was her knight, she'd seen him in her dreams. She thought he wasn't real, until he saved her from a suicide attempt. And somehow she has something to do with getting back their hearts. Complete
1. Falling Free

Chapter 1

She sat up there every day, for hours on end, doing nothing but writing in a small notebook. The stories she wrote were always different, but always involved the same characters. A character she'd made up for herself, and a character she'd made up from a dream. He always rescued her from her enemies, sometimes they were things like dragons and sometimes the enemy took its true form. The stories were romantic, and always had a happy ending. Something she found amusing…that she could write a happy ending when she felt as broken and unhappy as ever. She always did her best to hide the stories from the enemy. He'd be furious if he ever found them. He was already mad enough that she spent so much time up there. Clutching her small notebook to her chest, she walked through the small door and down the massive spiral staircase of the Clock Tower.

As she exited into the eternal twilight of Twilight Town, she sighed before making her way through a back alley hurrying home. She'd spent longer than ever today but she had been so into her writing that the time had flown by. Winding through the lovely bustling streets of her home city, she couldn't help but wonder how her home fit in. Standing in front of it, it was just as lovely and well kept as all of the others, but what was inside was as dark and cruel as any Heartless. Swallowing with her eyes shut, she grabbed all of her courage and walked through the door to face her enemy. She took her shoes off at the entrance, and then walked into the kitchen, headed for her room that was adjacent to it.

The first thing she noticed was that her door stood ajar…not how she'd left it. She heard the sounds the enemy made when he was angry…not good. Shaking slightly, she stepped into the doorway of her room and her heart broke at what she saw. Her father sat on her bed, looking at one of her stories. He'd found them, all of them, but only a few of them still sat on the bed with him. The rest lay all over the floor in white and black little pieces. Torn to shreds, her only escape these long years since her mother had walked out on them. Her father was a drunk, a violent one, and now her father, the enemy, had taken her only source of happiness and shattered it like a mirror all over her room. He looked up at her then, grinning cruelly as he ripped the story he held. She took a step back as he approached her then.

"So this is what you do in that clock tower all day. You _whore_. You dirty, cheap, trash, you're just like your mother," her father began and tears welled up in her eyes, "your stories deserve to be torn to shreds just like your mother's done with my heart. So who is this guy you've been seeing? Do you really think he can save you from me?" her father stepped closer to her but she stood immobile. Stepping away again would make her punishment worse. And speaking was almost as bad as not speaking.

"I made him up. He doesn't exist," she said softly. Her father laughed before backhanding her. She fell to the ground one hand clutching her face, the other her notebook. Her father kicked her hard in the stomach and she coughed. He might have broken a rib this time. She stood up to face her father, the one thing that lessened her punishment. If she was standing, he'd only hit her. But this time was different. Her father saw her notebook, her last treasure, and roared in anger. Grabbing her by the throat he slammed her into the ground, holding her there as he took out a shiny silver lighter from his pocket. He set fire to the notebook as she clutched it and when the paper caught, it began to burn her as well. Screaming in pain, she threw her last precious treasure at her father's face. He let go of her then, to move from the fire he'd made. She took her chance and dashed out of the house, her shoes long forgotten.

Sobbing uncontrollably, she made her way back through town, and to the one place her worries were always erased. People moved out of her way as she raced by them, wondering what had gone on in that house. Maybe they should call the police or something. She climbed to the top of the tower and stood at the edge. Stood at the end. She stopped crying then, a realization taking her. She didn't have to live this way…she didn't have to live at all. Her glorious knight wasn't real, he wasn't coming for her and she couldn't live with her father. She stepped up onto the ledge built to prevent people from falling. After all, this clock tower was a tourist attraction and a popular hangout for the local youth. Below, a girl screamed upon seeing what she was doing. Standing there, she felt so free, everything being lifted off her back. She felt she could fly; all she had to do was take this first dive. She leaned forward with her full body. And just as she reached the point of no return, she saw _him_.

He was tall and thin. With shocking red hair spiked up. He wore a long black cloak and black gloves. Beneath was a black wife beater tank top and black skinny jeans. He was hidden in the shadows but she knew every detail about him including the dark purple upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He was the man she'd been dreaming about, her knight. And she was truly falling now. Suddenly she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. So even though she knew there was no way he could save her from where he stood, she screamed his name.

"AXEL!" and she fell into darkness.

_**Thanks for reading and yes I know this is another new story but hey I couldn't help myself when I got the idea. I will continue to type on the other stories as well as this one, so no worries. I hope to update one today if I have time. So until the next hopefully still anticipated update, later ^^**_


	2. Savior

Chapter 2

She knew as she fell there was nothing he could do. But having screamed his name in her time of need made her feel a little better about dying even though she no longer wanted to. She wanted to live…for him. As she fell, she closed her eyes, wishing, but not wishing, for the darkness of death to surround her. As she fell though, her motion seemed suspended. She opened her eyes to darkness. Had she hit the ground and not felt it? She must have, because she saw an orange glow of light approaching from beneath her. She fell much more slowly from the darkness into what she hoped was heaven. She didn't know though, she'd shut her eyes again. She'd expected to fall onto a cloud or something. But she was caught by someone. Her eyes snapped open. She saw a dark portal closing above her, and a confused looking redhead staring down at her.

"Axel…" she whispered before fainting. Landing in his arms had jarred her broken rib and the sudden pain made her black out. A thin line of blood ran out of her mouth from the jagged edge poking a small hole in her lung.

Axel held the girl in his arms, not knowing what to do. He'd acted out of instinct upon hearing her scream for him as she fell from the top of the clock tower. Throwing out a hand he'd opened a port that she'd fallen into and he had the portal deposit her into his arms. He had no idea what was going on, who she was, or how she'd known him. He also didn't know why she'd suddenly begun to bleed. Stepping further into the shadows so as not to be seen, he set her down gently on the cobblestone street of the alley. Looking at her, he realized she'd been beaten recently. She had a large dark bruise forming rapidly under her left eye and a split lip. Her throat was also bruised in the shape of a strangling hand. Cautiously, he felt along the bottom section of her ribs feeling one broken. He lifted the hem of her shirt to see a massive nearly black bruise formed across the rib and her stomach. She'd been kicked. Not knowing what to do with his sudden new charge, he picked her up and opened a portal to Castle Oblivion.

The portal opened up in his room, and he set her on his bed. He stood there for a moment, staring at her, unsure. She had long dark hair, worn in a ponytail that flowed to the small of her back. She had bangs on covered one eye and hung to the side of the other. Her eyes, he'd caught a glimpse of them as she'd looked into his own before fainting, were a brilliant scarlet red, unlike anything he'd ever seen. Her eyes rivaled the shocking orange of Xemnas's eyes. She wore a black and red tank top, a black miniskirt, and black and red striped arm socks and leg warmers. She had red belts crisscrossing her thin frame, and no shoes on. For such a small girl, she had an ample chest though. Looking closer, she was sickly skinny, underfed. Sighing, Axel walked from the room, locking his door behind him. He was going to find some food and maybe Vexen to see about her injuries.

She woke up alone, in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted black by someone that had no skill with a paint brush or roller, with spots of stark white shining through in some places. The floor was carpeted in red, but she had no doubt that the floor was just as white. The bed she lay in had black sheets and a red comforter spread beneath her. In a corner were silver and red chakrams with a black grip in the center. The door was shut tight. On the floor were clothes…probably both dirty and clean. She tried to sit up but pain gripped her ribs and she stopped moving. She looked around some more but saw nothing of interest really. Suddenly the doorknob turns and in he walks. Her knight. He had someone with him though. It was a man with long blond hair and the same black overcoat and gloves. He gave off the eerie feel of a madman.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Axel asks her. She remembers why she was there suddenly. The smile that had been starting to form quickly faded and she looks at the wall.

"I'm fine…thank you for saving me, however you did it. I'm a coward I guess," she says, her voice soft. Axel gives the other man a look then moves to sit on the bed by her.

"This is Vexen, he's the closest thing we have to any sort of doctor," Axel says indicating the blond. She sighs, nodding. "Would you mind telling us what happened?" he asks, being kind, trying to pull information from the girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says. Axel nods and Vexen moves over and begins examining her. He pulls out a syringe with a silver liquid in it. The girl's eyes widen like saucers and her hand grabs Axel's coat. "Don't touch me with that," she says. Vexen laughs.

"No worries, it's just a serum that will promote the healing process and boost your cellular repair, nothing harmful at all," the man says laughing again. Looking away, she holds out her arm. She whimpers as the needle goes into her arm and the icy liquid enters her bloodstream. But the first thing the liquid did was numb the pain of her injuries. Axel helped her sit up and lean against his pillows and the wall. "I'll take my leave now, Axel I must talk with you later," Vexen says walking out the door then. Axel looks at the girl again.

"What's your name then?" he asks. She looks down playing with a few burn holes in her shirt. It was then that Axel noticed the red patches on her arms. Burn marks.

"My name is Natsumi. It's so plain I hate it," Natsumi said, sighing. Axel leans against the wall too, looking over at her.

"And how do you know me? Because I have no idea who the hell you are," he says, reverting to his usual harsh exterior. She smiles then, blushing a little.

"I've had dreams about you. You always told me you'd come for me. I never thought you really existed. That's why I'd been ok with dying… but then I saw you. And I couldn't help but regret jumping from that tower. But you saved me just like you always did in my stories. Although, when you were being nice I wasn't quite sure it was you. Even in my dreams you had a foul mouth and a bad attitude," Natsumi says, giggling a little. Axel was stunned. This chick had dreams about him? And apparently she wrote stories too.

"You jumped?" he asked settling for the more pressing matter. Trying to get her to explain what happened to her. She looked at her lap, not meeting his eyes for a moment.

"It was my only option. If I went back he'd have killed me eventually anyways. By jump it would've been one quick fall, a sharp pain, and then oblivion. With him it would have been years of torment. There was no way he'd have let me leave there when I turned 18 next month," Natsumi said. Axel nods. He'd found her name, her age, and that she'd attempted suicide. And he could guess why.

"So the bastard was hitting you wasn't he?" he said. A single tear falls down her face. It was confirmation. "So what changed today from before then?" he asked. Natsumi bit her lip, wincing when she bit the part that was split.

"He destroyed the only thing I held precious, my only escape, my stories. He was destroying them when I walked in. He called me a whore, and then he hit me. I fell and he kicked me and broke my rib. When I stood back up, he saw the story I'd been working on and dragged me to the ground by my throat. He set fire to it while it was in my arms. So I threw it at him and ran. I forgot my shoes," she said, noticing her bare feet. "I knew I was better off dead than with him. At least not existing doesn't hurt." Something about what she said angered Axel. He had nearly no memories of when he was still a somebody, but he knew that he hated being a Nobody. He was about to storm off angry at the girl, when her stomach growled. He sighed, pulling a box of crackers from his pocket.

"Here, it's the first thing I found," he said grudgingly. He didn't feel like being nice to someone that wanted to die. She looked ashamed of herself when he took that tone. She reached for the box slowly with her right hand. Axel moved the box from her and tapped her on the head with it. "Living with a beating heart… as long as you have that life is worth living. It doesn't matter what's going on around you, or to you, life is worth living if you have a heart. Got it memorized?" he said, smiling at her shocked expression. She nods, and he hands her the box. She eats a few crackers slowly, then hands him the box. Axel looked shocked for a second the shoves the box back at her. "You're allowed to eat now you know," he says, nearly growling it at her. Her father was one sick bastard.

"Thank you Axel," she whispers, eating more. They sit in the quiet for a while till she was done eating for fear of making herself sick. Axel stood looking down at her.

"I'm going to talk to Vexen now; I'm locking the door behind me so no one can come in. That means you don't go out either. Take a nap or something." Axel tells Natsumi. She nods and scoots down into a laying position. Axel leaves, locking the door and walking to Vexen's lab. Vexen opens the door before Axel can knock. He walks in and stands, waiting.

"I wasn't going to say this in front of the girl, but, um there may be just a small problem with the serum I injected her with. You see it's more fit to be used on someone like you, or me. Not someone with say a heart… I'm not quite sure what it'll do to her but the worst case scenario is she…well…she turns into a Nobody. A Dusk more likely but if she's got negative enough emotions a full Nobody may result," Vexen says beginning to falter at Axel's angry face.

"You mean, it'd kill her," Axel growls, grabbing the front of Vexen's coat. Panic crosses Vexen's features.

"Nononono," he says rapidly, "more than likely her soul will split from her body and she'll become a Heartless and a Nobody rather than the full complete being. Best case scenario it doesn't affect her at all but it isn't likely. You're the one who asked me to fix her!" Vexen exclaims as Axel raises a fist.

"Fix who?" says a snobby voice from the doorway. Axel turns to see the light purplish pink haired feminine flower Nobody, Marluxia. Axel sighs, dropping Vexen's coat. He turns away from the blond and stalks past Marluxia, Vexen's boyfriend.

"It's none of your business, Marly. Mind your own damn business," Axel says leaving the room and returning to his bedroom. He found Natsumi asleep, curled up with one of his pillows, smiling at her dreams. Locking his door, he sits on his floor, leaning against his bed. Suddenly tired, he too falls asleep.

_**Yay! That makes chapter two! Maybe now people will review for me heehee I hope you like it. So yes, Vexen and Marly bahaha couldn't help it, Demyx Time gave me the idea and I couldn't help using it. So yea had to post another chapter to get the rest of my idea out, and from now on I'll be spending my time typing between this and my other stories. I'm hoping to get another one posted soon. Tootles ^^**_


	3. A Nobody Through Painful Means

Chapter 3

They awoke to a loud banging noise. Someone was knocking loudly on the door. Axel swore before looking around his room for a place to hide Natsumi. He pointed to his closet and shut the door behind her as she walked in. Sighing, Axel unlocks his bedroom door. In walk Marluxia and Vexen. Marluxia looks around curiously.

"What the hell do you want?" Axel asks, glaring at a very nervous looking Vexen. Marluxia looks under Axel's bed and under his blankets and clothes. Just as he went for the closet door, Axel slams his hand to the wall grabbing the pink haired man's arm. "I asked what you were doing in my room."

"Oh come on where are you hiding her? Who is she?" Marluxia asks, pulling his arm from Axel's grip. "Vexen says you brought someone here from Twilight Town. He also told me about how she might become a Nobody here soon." Axel swears again.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business Marly," he growls out. Marluxia grins tapping a finger against the side of his face.

"I wonder what the leader would think of you dragging some poor dying girl here, trying to fix her, then failing and possibly leaving her without a heart or soul," Marluxia says. Flying into a rage, Axel punches Marluxia in the face before slamming open the closet door to reveal a shocked Natsumi. She tried to meet Axel's eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. Marluxia looked really excited about the girl. He ran right over to her, ignoring Axel's threatening looks. "You know, an Organization coat just wouldn't do for her. I think it'd be best if Xemnas didn't find out about her. Of course, if she _does_ become a Nobody, the three of us would have to train her. Wait, 4. I forgot about Larxene. So depending on what skills she may possess, someone might have to work with her more than the others. And just _think _about it. We'd have a secret Nobody on our side that Xemnas wouldn't know about for when we go through with my plans. This is just fantastic! Of course, she can't wear _that_ when we do this. I'll have to make her some new clothes. I think I can guess her sizes and what doesn't fit I can,"

"Shut up Marluxia. You're annoying me. Who said anything about training her, or using her for your plans?" Axel interrupts, glaring at the excited flower Nobody. He falters only for a moment before turning to Vexen.

"Come on Vexy, I think Xemnas was calling for me earlier," he says, beginning to walk out. Axel sighs.

"Fine," he says, and Marluxia goes back to making plans. "But that's only if she becomes a full Nobody. Vexen says it would be more likely for her to become a Dusk or stronger," Axel says. Marluxia grins, approaching Axel and whispering.

"Then all you have to do is keep her will strong and she'll become a full Nobody. I'm sure you'd rather that than having her become a half Nobody and having to follow someone's orders." Axel glares pointing to the door.

"Get out, we'll discuss this later," he says. Marluxia and Vexen walk to the door, and check both sides of the hallway before walking out and shutting the door behind them. Axel locks it again before collapsing on the edge of his bed, frustrated. Natsumi sits beside him numbly. She'd been entirely lost throughout the whole conversation.

"What's a Nobody and why would I become one?" she asks slowly. Axel puts his head in his hands. He answers her reluctantly.

"A Nobody is what's left after someone becomes a Heartless. The Heartless is the manifestation of the heart with no emotions, and the Nobody is what's left behind, the body and soul, but still devoid of emotion. I'm a Nobody. I have no heart. There are a bunch of different types of Nobodies, and very few ones that retain their human shape," Axel tells her. She sits quietly, waiting for him to continue. "In asking Vexen to help you, the stuff he injected with could turn you into a Nobody. What you turn into depends on your strength of will at the time you…die." He finishes.

"So had I actually jumped I could've become a full Nobody?" she asks.

"Not likely. Usually when one becomes a Nobody they've lost their heart and will, and become simple Dusks. It's normally because they were attacked by a group of Heartless and lacked the heart to fight. In your case, such an attack won't be required. You'll simply die and separate. I'll vanquish your Heartless and your heart will join in the making of Kingdom Hearts. If you become a whole being Nobody, you'll wake up fully conscious with your thought process. If you're a lesser Nobody, you'll only be seeing, never thinking, only doing. I wish Vexen would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have had him give you the stuff. No one deserves to be stuck without emotions," Axel says groaning and flopping back, laying down.

"So what was all of that about training me?" she asks, turning to sit cross legged at the edge and facing him. He points over at his chakrams.

"You'll eventually materialize a weapon. You'll be able to summon it from anywhere. Which is a lot better than having to carry it around everywhere. I usually leave mine here unless I need it. And you can send it back too. It's one of the useful things. You'll need training to use it so you can join our cause. You'll also be able to open portals to the other worlds…which is very useful," he says. Axel sounded bored of it all. But to her it sounded really cool.

"And your cause, what is it?" Axel takes the time to give her a strange look. He points to her chest.

"Right now, you still have what all of us want back. Soon, you'll lose it. Our goal is Kingdom Hearts. To open the door to it and learn how to get our hearts back. That's all we continue to live for," Axel says. He seemed to be done talking for the time being. He'd rolled over to face the wall. Was it night time already? She sits down on the floor and leans against the bed. Not the most comfortable way to sleep, but she knew she needed her rest…she was going to die soon after all. She falls asleep, dreaming her usual dream about a redhead with an attitude.

When her breathing evened out, Axel quickly, but carefully, stood up, once more leaving the room. He went to Marluxia's room where he knew the pink haired man would be. Not even bothering to knock, he just walked in, and froze. Marluxia was using a sewing machine to make clothes. He'd taken a spare Organization coat, faded it to a dark gray and began cutting it up. What was left was a shirt the zipped up. It'd go from Natsumi's navel to the top of her chest fully zipped, and there were zippers on the sleeves that would tighten them a little. He was probably trying to stay prepared for whatever abilities she would possess. There was also a pair of black leathery looking pants that went with it, and a pair of black gloves that went to her wrists. Marluxia's current project was what looked like a bra but the straps connected to a collar. Attached to the collar, was what looked like a zipper tag. As Marluxia finished his work, he held up the final item for Axel to see.

"I'm going to engrave her Nobody name on that tag," he said with a smirk. Axel glared.

"We're not changing her name," he says. Marluxia looks angry. He stands walking to the door. Axel follows cautiously as the man takes the outfit to Axel's room. They go inside. Marluxia shakes the girl awake. She flips out, kicking up and connecting with Marluxia's ribs. The girl rolls away and sits in the corner.

"Sorry Marly," she whispers. Axel almost laughs as she uses the man's nickname. Marluxia straightens up, holding the pile of clothing out to the girl. She stands, taking it from him and setting it on Axel's bed. She looked ashamed of her attack on the feminine male.

"That's quite alright…um, what _is_ your name?" he asks with a chuckle. Natsumi rolls her eyes a little, before replying.

"Natsumi," she says looking bored. She really must hate her name. Marluxia had to have caught on to that because he gave Axel a victorious smirk.

"And would you like to change that name? I can't guarantee you'd like what I came up with much more, but it wouldn't be Natsumi," Marluxia said. Natsumi smiled at him looking really excited. Her face suddenly contorted, looking pained. She held her chest, falling to her hand and knees, her hand clawing at where her heart was.

"Go get Vexen," Axel said quickly, crouching down beside the girl, "I think it's happening," Marluxia runs to the door.

"Don't forget her will Axel, we may need her," he says, running out. Natsumi coughed, and blood dripped down her chin. Her heart must be fighting its way from her chest. But would her body reject it and she go willingly? Her heartless would be much stronger if she did, and her Nobody weak and useless. Sighing at what he had to do, he pulled the girl onto his lap, leaning against the bed with her. Her body was shaking, fighting to keep its heart. He held her to his chest, and her free hand began to push herself away from him as she began to cough up even more blood. His own splitting hadn't been this violent. Damn that Vexen and his stupid liquids. Pain weakens people's wills. He saw the resolve in her eyes begin to fade. She was weakening. Knowing he'd later regret it, he leaned forward, grabbing her face and kissing her lips. He tasted the copper from the blood and almost pulled away, but he had to make her want to stay, even if it was for him. Because even if he didn't want her to be a Nobody, he hated the thought of her being a lesser Nobody, under someone's command, like the Assassin's were under his. Vexen and Marluxia run in, shutting and locking the door. The watched as Axel kissed her. She jerks away finally, and her body collapses as her heart escapes her chest, floating pink for a moment before being engulfed in darkness. Marluxia smirks as her Heartless takes the form of a Shadow. Vexen grabs the Heartless; it was Axels to get rid of. There was a flash of black, and there lay Natsumi, still in  
>Axel's arms, slightly different in appearance. Her skin had become a more porcelain color, and her hair was a bit shorter. The biggest difference was her chest had grown. Something that had Marluxia sighing.<p>

"I wasn't aware that was one of the changes that happened occasionally," he said. Axel scoffs standing and placing the girl on his bed. He wipes the blood from his mouth, and looks at Marluxia and Vexen. Vexen took a step behind his boyfriend as Axel glared at him. "Her name is Onyx. Her hair is black so it works I guess. She'll still fit the clothes I made for her…just barely though. When she wakes up, come get me. And Axel…be glad you saved her. She may have a better life now," Marluxia grabs the collar, engraves Onyx into it, and leaves with Vexen. Axel stands there, waiting for her to wake up. It would happen soon enough, and he wasn't sure what else to do.

_**So yea, another short chapter. I plan to make them longer, but I really wanted to end it there for fear it would seem a bit monotonous. No worries, I shall try to hurry with the next chapter. But first I must post on one other story before continuing this one. Later ^^**_


	4. Training?

_**Ok, so after a series of reviews and a touch of meanness on my part, I think I WILL continue this story. So to start, I'm giving 7 shout outs. That's right, 7. To XxFuryanFighterxX :You are my twin that shares an account…stop reviewing lmao just tell me if you like something dork. To Cryofblood : Thank you kindly, I hope you continue to read my story as I continue to write it, warning I am a slow writer but I do like this story. To SydInTheAsylum :That really made me smile, I do so hope it remains in that place ^^. To RainbowFlurries : Thank you you've helped me decide NOT to block anonymous reviewers. I do love my story so much. And I am trying to grow my skills because I have a book I hope to one day publish which is why I like sites like this. Thank you very much for your helpful review .To Riku Souleater: Thank you I will. And thanks for the review as well. To Anon, Wow, and Lol: Please stop reviewing I know you're the same person and I know that if you have an account you aren't using it so I can't report you. I'm done messing with this, just leave me alone. My story is perfectly fine. I'm a learning author and I don't need anyone telling me stupid shit like that. I'll learn on my own. I post for reader's enjoyment not to learn from people like you. That is what college classes are for. :/ So! I'm dedicating this chapter to the 4 reviews that made me smile (that still count) lol Also, I am fully aware if the actual Org. XIII naming system but how do you put Natsumi with an X scrambled up lol. And if anyone has a better name for her I'd love to hear it, I had originally been thinking Aviax (ah- v- ex) but I chose Onyx instead. **_

Chapter 4

The first thing she notices as she begins to wake up was that she was lying comfortably in Axel's bed. She smiles inwardly. She opens her eyes slowly. She sees Axel standing there, waiting for her to get up. She sits up then stops. She felt hollow, empty. And her chest…for having no heart, it felt heavy. Then she looks, and begins to notice the changes. The main change was her chest. She sighed, cursing the changes. She stands, wobbling a little. Her chest had extra weight she wasn't used to. She'd have to learn how to walk without falling all over again it seemed. Axel grabbed her arm to steady her. She blushes remembering the kiss.

"Your name is Onyx now," he says, glancing to the side. There was a crawling Shadow Heartless. Axel pointed at it. "That's your heart. I'm going to release it. One day it may come back to you through Kingdom Hearts," having said that, he snaps his fingers and the Heartless bursts into flame. When the fire goes out, a pink heart hovers in the air for a moment before disappearing. Axel opens the curtains covering his window and points to the giant heart like shape in the sky. It flashes almost unnoticeably. Onyx nods, and looks at the pile of clothes on Axel's bed. He'd have to leave so she could change. She picks them up and Axel goes to the door.

"I'll be right back," he says, leaving. Curiously she holds each item up wondering what Marly had been thinking when he made her it. She strips down and changes into the outfit. (Will be putting up a pic if I can figure out how -.-') She realizes the zipper wasn't going to go all the way up and blushes, embarrassed. But she did like the zippers a lot. She sat on the bed and glances at the door, before crawling to the end of the bed. She reaches over and grabs one of Axel's chakrams, looking it over. They were actually kind of cool looking. She hoped she'd 'materialize' something that cool. The door knob turns and she quickly puts the chakram back before the door opened. Axel walks in followed by…a girl? She had long blond hair with what looked like hair antennas that resembled a shadow's vaguely. She looked at Onyx then at Axel.

"Where at?" she asks him. Axel debates a moment. He looks Onyx in her eyes, then back at the blonde.

"I want you to take her to Twilight Town. Do it in the woods. Oh, and Larxene…when you're done, take her to see her father. She can do whatever the hell she wants, but I want her to go," Axel says. The blond, Larxene, grabs Onyx's arm before opening a dark portal and yanking her through. Onyx looks back through as it closes. She focuses on the almost suffocating feeling the portal provided and Larxene looks at her giving her an almost sympathetic look before the portal opens up in the woods. Onyx shivers remembering this place as a hub for Heartless activity. There was one approaching even now. A Soldier one at that. Larxene looked almost bored and materializes a series of kunai like knives. Then she leans against a tree and looks at Onyx.

"The fastest way to get your weapon is to think of your most powerful memory. The most powerful one you can remember. Think about it now, but also don't forget the Heartless in front of you. Because I WILL let it kill you, I don't care what anyone says, I don't think we need you. But Marluxia says we do so here I am," she says. Deciding she didn't like the woman, Onyx closes her eyes, thinking…of the day her mother left. She was angry at her father. She threw things at the two of them screaming about how she wasn't happy anymore and that the love was gone. Her father had been devastated, going slightly insane. He'd loved her very deeply. But mom still left that day after telling dad she'd rather die than stay with him any longer. Her father had hovered over that moment for years slowly twisting into something worse than any Heartless. Onyx clenches her fists as she remembers the glare her mother had sent her way when she'd started begging her to stay. And her fists close over something. She opens her eyes to see two swords. One was short and sort of like a sais in that it had a part that would catch another sword, before the guard was a small circular hole. The other was longer and had a strange arch like thing. But it was square sort of. Hard to describe for sure. She leans forward toward the Heartless, standing in a battle stance. The Heartless jumps at her, and she cuts forward with the longer one, the Heartless puffs away in darkness, its heart released. But Onyx's arm felt numb. She'd have to practice swordsmanship because she sure as hell didn't know how to use one. And until she did, she would have to use only one of her swords. She tosses the short one at Larxene, who rolls her eyes and catches it, holding it for her. Onyx puts her free hand on the red and black grip with the other hand. Stepping forward, her foot, still bare, lands on a stick. She winces a little cursing Marluxia for not giving her shoes. Then another Heartless appears. A Shadow. Onyx cuts that one too, her arm protesting less with the added strength to help. For something made of shadows and darkness, the Heartless were actually solid unfortunately.

Finally, when Onyx could barely move her arms, Larxene stopped the heartless that was attacking her. She walked to the hole in the wall that led into Twilight Town. They were on Market Street in the Tram Commons. Larxene looked at Onyx expectantly. Leading her through the winding streets of the bustling town, they soon reach her house. Walking inside that house felt like the hardest thing she'd done in years. That included her recent battle.

"He won't recognize you. He'll only know he used to have a daughter that looked like you. You're a Nobody now, a being that wasn't supposed to exist. You have no heart, you don't feel emotions. All you can do is remember them, and hope to find them again," Larxene tells her. At that moment, her dad walks in, hearing the door shut. Staring at her father, she couldn't think of what to do, what to say. Her father seemed to ignore their presence completely, walking to the sink, putting the dishes in it and walking away. He seemed empty in a way. Onyx began to feel sorry for him, like she had when her mother left. But she knew better than to comfort him. It'd brought the worst part of him to light. Because only when she'd began comforting and taking care of her father, did he begin to vent. And he held a lot of pent up anger. At what had happened, at her mother, Onyx had no idea. She just knew he was angry. And that when he got that way, he lost control. It wasn't always violent. At first, he cried a lot. Then he began to blame himself, and get angry. It moved to him screaming at her for no reason. Finally it became violent. Onyx knew she hadn't been doing anything wrong, her father just needed some help. But he didn't see it that way. His mind twisted into darkness as he began to embrace it. He was no longer the father she'd grown up loving. He was her captor, and he'd never let her go. Not when her mother had. And she'd never know why her mother had left either. Wordlessly, Onyx turned and left the house. They walk into a dark alley and Larxene tells her the basics on how to do the portal. Onyx tries once but Larxene got frustrated, shoving Onyx out of the way and forming it herself. They walk through, coming out in Axel's room. He was there, asleep on the bed. Natsumi smiled, and sat on the floor beside his bed. Larxene left the room quickly, locking the door behind her.

It was maybe an hour or so before Axel woke up. He sat up, yawning. He stretched a little before noticing her. He gave an Axel grin. "So you're back already? I take it you did well then?" he questions. Onyx shrugs nonchalantly. She had no clue how she'd done. Thinking quickly, she materializes her swords again, showing them off to the chakram wielder. He looks them over. He thought over things for a moment before asking, "So do you know if you wield an element yet?"

"What do you mean by wield an element?" She asks. Axel just shakes his head. Obviously it was a question for another time. A sudden pounding on the door had Onyx jumping into the closet and shutting the door softly. Axel opens the door. From a small crack in the door way, Natsumi sees a guy with a blond mullet hawk bounce into the room saying Axel this and that. Onyx wanted to giggle. Onyx almost let out a gasp as the blond _kissed_ Axel on the mouth. After a short conversation, the blond, whose name was Demyx, kissed Axel again before bouncing out of the room. Axel slams the door shut and locks it. Onyx walks out of the room, looking anywhere but at Axel. She sits down on the floor and fiddles with her jacket sleeves. Axel seemed not to mind for a bit before giving a frustrated sound and crouching in front of her.

"And what the hell would be your problem now?" he asks. Sighing Onyx looks up at him. She smiles a little.

"Well I didn't want to bring it up, but I don't have any shoes…" she lies quickly. Axel rolls his eyes. Flipping out his hand he opens a dark corridor to…some world. The two walk along it silently, Onyx still reeling from what she saw, Axel wondering why she'd lied. And it was easy to tell she lied, no shoes or not. They pop out in a small town with a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a large island a small boat ride away.

"This is Destiny Islands. I figured you'd had enough of Twilight Town for now," Axel said. He personally didn't care; he just didn't feel like dealing with a mopey Nobody. She smiled at him a little. They walk towards the nearest shoe store. Axel was relieved when she pulled out a small pouch. So she did have some munny on her. Good, he didn't really want to pay for everything for the girl anyways. Let the somehow rich Marluxia do it for him. Axel shooed her inside and sat down on a bench across from the small store. He watched incredulously as a _girl_ walked straight to the clearance section, grabbed a pair of plain black flats and walked to the register. 'What the hell' he thought. She hadn't even looked around longingly like even Marluxia did. In and out. The two walk to the empty beach. It was 9:00 after all, they had been lucky that shop was open. Onyx gives the corridor a try but only manages a week outflow of dark energy before sighing. Axel opened one, nodding at her effort and they go back to his room. Still, Onyx had barely said a word to him. Drawing in as much calm as he could in one deep breath he asks again. "What's wrong with you?"

Hesitating, Onyx replies sullenly, "I had no idea you were gay. If…if I'd known that I wouldn't have troubled you. I can room with Marluxia…definitely not Larxene though. She seems to hate me. Regardless, I'll stay out of your…" Axel didn't let her finish. Throughout the time she'd been talking he'd been getting angrier and angrier. She'd noticed, backing up into the wall. One of Axel's hands slam into the wall by her head, as he leaned down to glare into her eyes.

"I'm straight, got it memorized?" he said kissing her roughly. Onyx was completely shocked. Here he was, kissing her again. He breaks the kiss turning from her abruptly. "It gets to be difficult to act straight when the only emotion we still 'feel' is lust and we are an organization of primarily men. And very few of us would dare try Larxene. She's earned her name the 'Savage Nymph'. Demyx on the other hand, is gay and he likes me," Axel said. Onyx was still reeling. She nodded so she didn't look stupid, but ended up sinking to the floor. She'd love it if every day were that way.

_**Sooo, end of another chapter, Yay! Lol school starts the 15 for me so I don't know how this is gonna work. I will do my best. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. The Island

_**Yay! Chapter 5! (Officially lol) So previous chapter…how do I top that? Lol Thank you Syd, I loved that chapter too! I wrote the last part when I was supposed to be in bed…what can I say, when inspiration hits, I write lol. So on to the story, now, no more talking. Oh offers still up for better name ideas. I'll go through and replace Onyx in my chapters if I find one I like. **_

Chapter 5

It was very easily becoming a problem having a secret. Especially a secret like Onyx. Organization members popped in and out of Axel's room so often that week that Onyx pretty much just stayed in the closet. Marluxia tried having her in his room, but ended up traumatizing her when Vexen had come for a visit. Onyx knew probably all of the members of the Organization by now. All but 'Superior'. He never visited the other members' rooms from the way Axel made it sound when she'd asked. Onyx just wondered what they were going to do because some of the members, the smarter ones, were beginning to question why Axel was keeping his room locked up all the time. A knock on the door sounds, and Onyx goes into the closet. But it was only Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene. The five lounge around Axel's room, discussing options.

"It's obvious she can't stay here. She'll be found soon enough. We'll have to put her somewhere though, but which world?" Axel adds into the discussion. There was a moment's silence.

"Or we could turn her in to Xemnas and get it over with. He's going to discover her anyways if he doesn't already know about her. And if you don't want to give her to Xemnas we could always kill her. I'd do it so none of you could chicken out. She's still useless anyways," Larxene said. Onyx didn't even bother protesting. She still hadn't discovered her element, which was apparently important. In fact, Larxene wouldn't even train her anymore. Whenever it came to Onyx, Larxene shut down. For training, Larxene took her and left her on a small island that was all that was left of a destroyed world that never fixed itself. Then Larxene would go out shopping or something. Onyx was very close to being able to fully use the dark corridor by herself. When the time came, she'd prove that Larxene had something against her for some reason or other.

"Well…there's this small island," Onyx begins, inspiration hitting. Larxene glared at her. "All it is, is some sand and a few palm trees. Part of a tropical island is my guess. But it's all alone. No Heartless or Nobodies or people. I'd be alone there. So if I go there, we'd have nothing to worry about," she finishes. She glances at her hands, hoping they'd decide against it.

"How did you find out about this island?" Marluxia says. Vexen remained silent still. He actually had yet to speak a word. Onyx wondered what was wrong. Larxene catches Onyx's eye and her look promised death if she ratted her out.

"Well…Larxene was helping me practice with the dark corridor thing, and I messed up our destination and we ended up there…wherever there truly is," Onyx says. Axel wasn't convinced. Onyx couldn't lie well. He bet Larxene was more of a problem in this than any of the others thought she'd be.

"Well…as long as we give you something to sleep on I guess that will work for now," Marluxia said. For someone only interested in self gain, he made sure the others involved would be ok. He was probably trying to keep them on board or something. That decided, Larxene showed the group the island. Being quick about it all, Marluxia went back to get some things for Onyx. Things being a hammock for her to sleep in, he also brought her some blankets and a pillow. With a look he whispered to her. "You know…it'd be a good idea for you to discover your element soon. It gives me more of a reason not to let Larxene kill you," he says. Onyx nods. After that the others left leaving Axel behind. He looks around for something to say before summoning a dark corridor. He walks into it stopping as it began to close.

"Don't mess with Larxene. She's serious about killing you, got it memorized?" he says. The corridor closes, leaving Onyx alone. The island really wasn't much more than a patch of land. From some forgotten place no doubt. She sat down, leaning against one of the trees, thinking. What else did she have to do?

Axel flops onto his bed, relieved that Onyx was out of his room. All she had done lately was glance at him and smile. She hung onto his every word like it was life or death. At least all of that would stop whenever she realized she had no emotions. That she was just as empty inside as every other freaking Nobody in the World That Never Was. Sitting up, Axel realized he needed to figure out why Marluxia wanted Onyx around so badly. He always had some sort of scheme or plan. But how would Axel discover it? Marluxia wouldn't just tell him…he was smarter than that. He'd probably tell Vexen but those two were so close it seemed that Vexen would never tell him. And Larxene would probably fail to get his information too. So he'd have to wait it out. But the curiosity was burning at him. The girl was still useless from Larxene's reports over their training. And Onyx never mentioned a word about the training, even when asked about it. Maybe one of the others could train her for a change. It would shut Larxene up for a while. Axel rolls over. He'd need some rest; Xemnas was sending him on a mission the next day.  
>The next day, Vexen walks onto her little island. He shakes her awake roughly, sighing at the necessity. "Listen, I don't have much time. Marluxia dragged me away from my very important research in order to help you out, so GET UP!" he says, rolling the hammock. Onyx shifts as she falls, landing on her knees in the sand. Quickly, she materializes her long sword. She'd discovered she didn't have to do both at once. The shorter one lay on the opposite side of the island, behind Vexen. That was where her few belongings were piled. Opening a new portal, Vexen steps into it. Onyx quickly runs after him. They land out in the Great Maw of Hollow Bastion. There was a number of Heartless just roaming around there. Immediately, Onyx runs for them, eager to prove herself now that she actually had a chance. The closest shadow sinks into the ground, moving for her. It pops up behind her and she spins, slashing it. She goes for the Soldier approaching with its bouncing, twitching step. It made to attack her, so she lunges forward, stabbing at it. It continues on for a moment, until a large Heartless appears. It was large and round. Vexen steps forward near her, his shield ready. "Everything has its weakness, even you. See if you can find this one's. You'll learn to remember a weakness. If you forget it could very well cost you your life. So I'd be sure to remember this one's. I'll be here if you look like you're dying but I'm sure you can handle it," Vexen said in a tone that said he was being sarcastic. It also said you'd better be able to handle it. Onyx takes a moment to examine the Heartless. It was a Large Body class, that she knew. Taking a deep breath, she leapt forward swinging her sword in a vertical arc at it. Moving its arms, one of the chains attached to its arms blocks her sword. Onyx steps back her entire body having to take a moment to recover from the block. She tries again, swinging from a different angle. Again, the Heartless blocks. So he was well defended from the front. The Large Body swings one of its chained arms. Onyx blocks, her entire body reverberating from the effort. The Heartless seemed momentarily paralyzed. She struck his chest, but her blade bounced off his chest. Frustrated she went behind it, attacking there. Shockingly enough, her attacks landed and after several hits, the Heartless faded, a heart lifting into the air. She looked at Vexen, but he wasn't there. She called for him, to no reply. What had happened? Sighing, she thought hard about the dark corridor, and her little island. She pushed out a hand, forcing the image to remain steady in her mind as she walked through the corridor she'd summoned. She walks out onto her island. Marluxia was there.<p>

"Sorry to leave you there, Vexy got called for a mission so he had to go. And I wanted to test your ability to draw out the Corridor of Darkness. That's the proper name for it," Marluxia tells her. Onyx nods, she'd figured that much out already. Everything she had to look forward to were tests. She'd accepted that idea already. But she hoped Vexen would at least have something to say about her actual progress. Marly leaves, taking with him the awful scent of flowers. For a man…he smelled like a girl that was trying too hard for someone. Alone again, she reopened a corridor, to wherever, just practicing. Apparently it was something that was required. Especially if Marluxia was testing it so soon. That night, Onyx dreamt of fire, of it burning down everything around her as she laughed. In the dream she felt different. She felt stronger, more powerful. But she didn't like how cruel the dream her sounded. She hoped she'd never truly become that way. And unnoticed by the sleeping girl, a single palm leave wilted and shriveled away into dust. It looked like it was being burned by an invisible fire.

The next day, it was Axel that came to train her. He took her to a small empty field. There were no plants, no Heartless. It was just the two of them. Axel summons his chakrams. Reluctantly, Onyx brings out her long sword. She understood that Axel was going to fight her himself. She didn't want to, but she wasn't going to just roll over and die. She was willing to bet anything the scheming Marluxia wanted to see whether or not Onyx would turn on even Axel. Breathing to clear her mind and get ready for battle, Onyx pointed the long sword at Axel with one hand before getting into a stance. Slightly crouched, she held her sword with both hands. She was ready. Holding his chakrams to the side, Axel gave them a command. "Burn!" he says, and a large circle of fire surrounds them, the ground quickly catching and heating up. But Onyx didn't mind, she was cold anyways. She runs at Axel, swinging her sword at him. He steps out of range of her attack, then back in, swinging one of his flaming spiked chakrams at her. She leans back, too slow to step away. Axel goes in with the other chakram and Onyx allows her body to fall to the ground to avoid that hit. She looks up in time to block Axel's swing of both chakrams down towards her face. As Axel backs up to make his next attack, Onyx stands, never taking her eyes off of the redhead. With a vicious grin, Axel leaps backwards into the fire. Onyx looks around cautiously wondering when he'd reappear. "Burn Baby, Burn!" he exclaims, barreling out at her in an Axel fireball. She takes the full force of his body ramming into hers, and is sent rolling to the edge of the flame wall. Some of the flames dance across her skin, warming her flesh, and she pats them out. From a distance Axel throws one of his chakrams. She blocks it and the chakram reappears in his hands. He was definitely a skilled fighter for sure. Or at least better than her, which didn't say much except that she had a ways to go before she could stand on par with him. Beside him, his equal in battle was where she wanted to be. It's the only way she ever saw the two of them getting together. In her momentary distraction by her thoughts, Axel had sent a large fireball her way. Seeing it with little time to spare, all she thought to do was throw out a hand and turn her face away. Seconds later, there was still no impact. There was no movement on the battlefield. She looked. In her hand she knew she held the shorter blade. She'd felt it appear. But what she hadn't noticed was the ball of fire stopped an inch from the tip of the blade. The center was completely lined up. She stepped out of the ball of fire's trajectory, blade still pointed at the center. Axel was just watching her avidly, realizing her element was at play here. Onyx lowered the blade slightly and the fireball dipped down, center staying lined with her blade. Onyx smirks; still not entirely sure of her element, all she knew was she was the one with a fireball now. She spins in a circle and the fireball arcs around her, and flies at the still stunned Axel. She stops it moments before impact, moving it up and around. Her assumption was telekinesis as her element. Axel's flame wall dies down, and the fire ball was all that remained of the fire. He steps away from it, Onyx holding it still. He walks up to her, looking down at her curiously. She meets his eyes, her weapons fading along with the fire ball. Neither noticed, each locked in different thoughts. Onyx's thoughts were of the man before her, staring down at her that way. Axel's thoughts were curiosity. Even though his fire had died down, the fireball hadn't. Was that part of her element? They'd have to test that more. Ability discovered now, he realized why it had taken so long.

"You usually don't use that one in battle do you?" he asks. Onyx shakes her head, looking embarrassed. Axel had noticed a flushed appearance to her skin but dismissed it as having to do with the heat that had been surrounding her.

"I had enough trouble handling just one. I've never really used a sword except when I was smaller and that was only a struggle bat, not meant to do any real damage. So I just wasn't going to use the smaller one until I was strong enough to wield this one with one hand. I've been doing my best to strengthen my arms up," Onyx said. She looked down at the smaller sword, spinning it around by the small hole.

"And another thing," Axel said as an afterthought, "why didn't you tell anyone that Larxene wasn't actually training with you. Your skills would be much better already if she'd been so much as half-assing your training."

"She threatened me. And there's still not much I could have done against her if she had actually attempted to kill me. So I kept it to myself and sat every day at the little island she always dumped me on. Now I spend every day there anyways because you needed me out of your room," Onyx said, giving him a small smile. Her face remained flushed. Maybe the fire had given her a fever? Sighing, Axel stepped closer, taking one of his gloves off and putting his hand to her forehead.

"You feeling ok?" he asks. It's not like he cared really, but he was kind of in charge of her well being. She chose to live for him; the least he could do was make sure she didn't get sick. Even though he didn't have 'feelings' for her like she did for him, he knew he should at least keep her a little safe. Her face reddened further, and Axel nearly cursed forgetting the heat his own skin held.

"I…I'm fine," she stutters, turning away quickly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Axel notices the ends spark a little fire before going out. Her element…was it fire then? Like him? He wasn't sure. He'd definitely need to test her abilities more. He stepped back from her, but rested his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Her skin was always so cold even through her clothes that Axel had originally thought she'd be ice like Vexen or Water like Demyx, which was why he hadn't worked with her yet. But now the skin that was always cold heated rapidly under his touch. Shaking his head, he opened a corridor, pointing her through it back to her small island home. He had a lot of thinking to do.

_**Woot, end of another chapter. And in two days no less ^^ So whatcha think? Is this good? Good enough to top the previous chapter? So which one IS Onyx's ability? Any guesses? **_


	6. Element

_**Sorry for the wait! Had a whole heck of a lot going on...a whole lot. But I'm doing my best to update now so please forgive my taking foreverness. Onward to the story my loves, and THANK YOU to those who reviewed ^^ Decision on the main's name is still up but I've heard votes for Onyx. **_

Chapter 6

Onyx woke up, smiling. She was glad to have discovered her ability even if she wasn't so sure what it was yet. She sits up, noticing a few ashes lay across her chest. Brushing them aside, she looked at one of the palm trees, seeing a few of the shriveled leaves of the palm. She stands, dusting off her outfit, and practicing the corridor. She kept picturing the field Axel had taken her to. She'd walk through the corridor, but only until she saw the field, then she'd walk back onto her island. Her hopes were raised that she'd prove useful yet.

Picking up her long sword she tried swinging in one hand, but she just couldn't. Her attack was entirely off balance, and she leaned, about to fall. She stumbled to the side, and corrected her stance. Sighing, she wasn't sure just how to incorporate her second blade into her attacks. She sticks the blade upright in the sand, an idea forming in her head. Materializing the second blade seemed rather quick, so maybe she could materialize it as she needed it. She went through an imagined battle in her head. The battle was with the annoying, snotty Larxene. In her head, the blonde threw one electrified dagger at her. Outside her head, her body was reacting to the imagined battle. As the knife came hurtling at her, she turned, summoning the second blade, and redirecting the knife with a widened arc of the blade. The knife skimmed around her following the path the red blade had. Coming out of her imagined battle, Onyx seriously hoped her ability worked that way, cause she was gonna try it next time she battled anyone. A corridor opened next to her, and she stepped back until she saw who it was. Well if it wasn't Larxene. Marluxia was with her of course. As they stepped out, Larxene scowled.

"So Axel tells me you've discovered your ability. That's fantastic! Now we just need to find out exactly what it is for sure. Axel says that the two of you aren't for sure. He says he thinks it's fire because you turned feverish but I know that it can't just be that," he fires off rapidly. Onyx looked away, only to look back as Marly put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go, we're training again today," he said. Onyx grinned. At least she was getting her wish. She hoped she hurt Larxene good. Savage bitch she was. Thinking on that, she wondered if she'd get a 'title' as they called it. Of course, she had to name her weapon as well. But that came after knowing her power. Tossing out a hand leisurely, Onyx opens a portal to the field. Marluxia looked pleased, while Larxene was outraged. The walked through, the darkness just as suffocating as the silence. Finally, they burst through, and stepped out. Smiling in victory, as soon as Larxene was through, she closed the portal and turned to face them. Larxene shot her a dark glare before summoning Foudre, her knives. Onyx summoned both blades, sticking the shorter into the ground. Marly gave her an odd look but seemed to accept the oddity. Without warning, Larxene stepped at her and the battle began. Much like she'd pictured it, Larxene tried close range to wear her out partially. It didn't really work, she was well rested and content to battle it out in 'hand to hand'. Onyx slashes at Larxene's stomach, forcing her back. With a cruel smile, Larxene electrifies Foudre, and throws on dagger. Stepping out of range just in case, Onyx summons her second sword, and focuses on Foudre. She holds out the blade and the dagger slows mid-flight. Arching it around herself, Onyx turns with it, never losing concentration. Her red eyes meet the spiteful green of Larxene's and Onyx throws the knife back her way. Onyx's ability was telekinesis. Clapping his hands, Marluxia stops the fight. Pleased, he opens the portal himself. "Now we can start divining a title and name for your weapon!" he says. They exit out onto her island and Onyx sighs. She was bored already. Maybe she'd go to Twilight Town and explore the mansion. Or maybe go back to that one island and look for some odds and ends jobs to work so she could go shopping. Deciding upon the later, she wrote in the sand she would be back shortly, she opens the portal, and goes.

Axel was rudely awakened from his nap by Marluxia. "Get up and meet me in Vexy's lab!" he exclaims. Scowling, Axel was glad Marly hadn't woken the sleeping Demyx. It would have been hard to explain what was going on should that have happened. As it was, Demyx was stirring. The blond rolled over and smiled sleepily at Axel. He rolled his eyes mentally. Demyx was still deluding himself that they had hearts. Axel nudges him.

"Hey you gotta get up, I have places to be," he said. He tried not to sound harsh, but he was absolutely not gay, maybe a little bisexual but only because he had needs. Needs that unfortunately had to be filled by a man. The blond groaned, standing and dressing before leaving. Running a hand through his red hair, he gets up as well. After donning his cloak, he stalks to Vexen's lab. It was just what he needed right when he woke up. Seeing the annoying trio of traitors. If Superior hadn't told him to keep an eye on them, he probably wouldn't be involved in this, and Onyx would probably be out of his hair and a regular member of the organization. Maybe she would've taken Marluxia's place. But no, Superior wanted him watching over this. He decided to tell Xemnas about her, if it looked like Marluxia was going to kill her. She was his charge after all. Opening the door to the lab, he sees Larxene flopped in a chair looking pissed beyond belief. What had happened? Vexen was working on an experiment and not paying attention, and Marly was practically bouncing out of his chair in excitement.

"Her ability is telekinesis!" he whisper hisses. Axel just raises one red eyebrow. That was worth waking him up? "Now help us divine a title and name for her blades! I want it to be something vicious and I don't think she'd chose something remotely intimidating." Rolling his eyes, Axel turns to leave.

"Let her chose for herself. Those blades are a part of her like the Graceful Dahlia is of you, got it memorized? You can't chose for her, or they wouldn't truly be as much of her as they could be. You can give her a title when she chooses a name," Axel says. He walks out of the lab and opens a portal to her island. He wanted to practice her element again. But he sees a short message in the sand saying she was going out. Scowling at her audacity at leaving, he flops onto her hammock to nap until she got there.

It was a few hours before she returned to her island. She'd made a little munny and was going to save it for if she needed it. She sticks it in a pouch that she'd bought with some of the munny and puts the pouch with her things. She turned to her hammock, ready for a nap when she notices her redhead in it. Smiling, she goes over and shakes him awake. He startles, nearly falling out of the hammock in a poor attempt at defending himself from what he thought was an attack. Glaring at her, he works his way out of the hammock before staring at her with a grouchy look. "Where were you? You aren't supposed to wander, Marluxia would have a fit if he knew you had been out," he said. If she hadn't have known better she'd think he was worried, but she knew she'd be deluding herself to think Axel cared about her. Not right yet. That was always part of her stories, convincing him to fall for her was the hard part. Sighing, she knew that this wasn't just some story. It was her life now, and she needed to focus on more than just Axel.

"I was out getting some munny so I didn't have to rely on you and Marluxia. I didn't figure there would be a problem since I can adequately defend myself. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any alarm," she says. "We going training?"

"Yes," they go, and train for a few hours before returning. Onyx was exhausted and singed. She had to catch onto Axel's sleeve before she fell. Picking her up, he carried her through the corridor, and tossed her nonchalantly onto her hammock. She grabbed his sleeve before he could leave her. "What is it Onyx?" he asked.

"You know," she begins, yawning, "I'm not gonna..." she doesn't manage to finish her thought and passes out, exhaustion slipping through her small frame. Axel leaves, and upon returning to his home, is called to Xemnas's office. He enters, and gives the usual Marluxia report.

"I want you to get in deep with them Axel. Make them trust you. And if there is a chance to prove your 'undying loyalty' to Marluxia, by all means, do it regardless of the consequences. The best way to end this is to get him from an unexpected angle," Xemnas says. Xemnas, their leader. And also, secretly called Mansex as his name rearranged happened to spell that. Axel nods, and turns to leave. "I've been dreaming you know. Of a girl. She'd make a fantastic new member. She is talented for sure. I want to find her. In my dreams, she's the decision as to whether or not we attain our hearts back. In fact, I believe she is the one that GIVES us our hearts back. For some reason, she holds them and we can get them back just so long as she wants us to have them back. I know you of all people believe my dreams Axel, so find me this girl. She's already one of us, just waiting somewhere in the world. She has black hair and red eyes. Peculiar for sure, but then again, who of us isn't odd in some way." Xemnas says. Axel almost tells Xemnas. But something struck hard against him. Xemnas didn't dream all of that. He never dreams that much into detail. He knew Onyx existed, but he couldn't know all of that. Xemnas just wanted Axel to want to find her. For some other purpose. No, Onyx would have to remain a secret. From all. Which meant to protect her, Marly had to stay happy with her at all times. Something else struck his chest though. Maybe part of what Superior had said was true. What if she was key to retrieving their hearts? Should he continue treating her with indifference? Trudging back to his room, he thought long and hard, thrown into turmoil for all of the new thoughts swirling through his brain. Just how much did Xemnas truly see? Somehow, he had to find out all of his vision, and for that he needed to call on his old friend Saix.

_**Yes I know, rather short chapter but it's up. Review me please, they are my inspiration. And it'll be another wait for the next chapter. I have school and a job. I get maybe 30 minutes tops on my computer for a whole day so there isn't much time, but I'm doing my best and I get out of school in December. **_


	7. Time with Marly

_** Hey guys ^^ another wait, yes I know, but I finally found the time to update. So, without further ado, I will I bring you the story with a word of thanks to those who have reviewed in the past, and a hope for continual reviews to pour in and inspire me. **_

Chapter 7

Axel walked around, at a loss for what to do. It wasn't uncommon for him to brood as he walked so no one thought any differently about it. He passed a few of the other members, but promptly ignored them. Finally deciding, he went to Saix's room. Sure they never really talked anymore, they'd been friends before the whole Organization thing. Now Saix was Xemnas's lapdog, and his best friend was...well it used to be Roxas. But Roxas disappeared and honestly, he became Sora again. But that didn't change the fact that he wanted his friend back. Sighing, he knocked on Saix's door. The scarred, blue haired man opened the door and looked a little surprised to see Axel. "What is it?" Saix asks slowly. Axel never sought him out.

"I need your help...Isa," Axel says. It was a shot in the dark, but Axel thought he had a better chance of convincing him if he used their original names. Stunned, Saix opened the door. Axel walks in and flops into the chair there. "I know you're really close to Superior, but I need a favor. Superior wants me to look for this girl...one he had a dream about. Like he did with us. He says she's real important. But I don't know enough about her. Can you tell me what his dream was? As much as you can about it?" Axel asks.

"Lea..." Saix begins, a sign he realized the seriousness of this. "If Superior wanted you to know, he would have told you, however I'll see if there is anything I can do. But...do not ever call on our bond of previous friendship again for me to do something like this. It is useless, pointless," Saix says. Axel nods. It was the best that could be done. He stands, nodding at Saix, before going off to brood again.

Onyx wakes up in her hammock. She was glad she'd made it that far. She stands and stretches, looking up at her palm trees like usual. There were a few leaves left. The rest were ashes on the ground. She wondered why Axel was burning her trees while she slept. Did he hate her that much? She sighed. She had found her man, but he was perfectly unattainable to her. She sat down, leaning against the larger tree, and staring at her blades. What would be a good name for them? Her ability was telekinesis and it didn't really equal out to a good name. So maybe something about her personality? But what about her was special enough to stand out that way? What about her deserved such a cool weapon? She flipped her shorter blade up and down, moving objects with it. She was a secret, to the Organization. That was what made her special. She would be fierce. And so she'd name her blades just that. She smiled at the blades. At Ferocity. It was a trial name. She'd run it by Axel, or Marly, whoever came to see her first. She couldn't wait to see what they thought. She was so antsy just sitting around though. She really just wanted to go back out and make some munny. She resigned herself to wait, although she did decide that in her next trip to a town that she would buy herself a book to have something to do. Books were a great past time. And she didn't need stories anymore, would not give herself that same crutch.

Marly stepped out of Vexen's lab. His boyfriend was showing almost no interest in him whatsoever. It was starting to bug him. He wanted desperately for the attention Vexen used to give him. He wanted someone to cherish the ground he walked on. He sighed. Maybe he would go get Onyx, and make her worship him. Not in the way Vexen used to, Marly was entirely to male loving to go that far with the girl, but at least he'd have someone that admired him. His mind made up, he opens the portal, and steps through onto Onyx's island. He was stunned when the girl beamed at him. "What?" he asks.

"I thought of a name for my blades. It's probably not a good name, but it's a start, right?" she asks, standing and walking the few steps over to him. She holds the blades inverted, handles pointing down, and blades against her inner wrists. She didn't feel like putting them down, she was still gloating over the name idea. "Ferocity," she says quickly. The name felt good to her, like it was meant for the blades. But the name didn't really give way to a good nickname for her. But Marly just smiled at her.

"That sounds like a great name for them!" he says, patting her on the shoulder. She beamed at him once more. He opens a dark corridor and indicates her to go through it. When they come out, they are in a dark alleyway. Marluxia hands her some clothes. "Here change clothes so we blend in better," he says, unzipping his jacket and pulling on a black shirt. His black pants he wore beneath were well fit and he was quite attractive looking as usual. Onyx smiles. It seemed like all of the Organization members wore a lot of black from what she'd seen through Axel's closet. She found herself holding a black zip up dress with the skirts of it pleated. There was a red strip down both sides. She glanced at Marluxia knowing he'd made that for her.

"Thanks," she said, turning from Marly and taking off first her shirt, putting on the dress and taking off her pants. She puts her flats back on and hands Marly her clothing. He puts them in what looks like an oversized purse and hands it to her. They leave the alley and Marluxia puts his arm over her shoulder. Onyx blushes a little. He leads her over to a store, and opens the door for her letting her walk in ahead of him. He drags her over to pricey racks of clothes, and she just stands there, not knowing what to do with herself. He holds up a shirt to her and then hands it to her.

"Here, hold that, you can try it on when I am done putting the outfit together," he says. She looks at the shirt. It was dark green and she assumed it looked good with her skin tone or something like that. The top hung down and would probably show off her chest. The sleeves went down just past her elbows and the shirt was tight enough to show off how thin she was. Marly handed her a short black skirt too. He walked her over to the shoe section of the store, and pulled down a pair of shoes that just looked dangerous. They were black, open toe very high heels. The back zipped up and most of the foot would be covered by the almost canvas type fabric it was made of. There were tiny black studs along the top, and for someone that cared little about fashion, Onyx actually liked them. Marluxia shoves her into one of the dressing rooms, and when she gets done changing, she opens the door walking out to show him. She was stunned by how she looked. She couldn't help but wonder if Axel would like her in something like that. But Marly frowned. He walks off quickly, coming back with the red counterpart to the shirt she was wearing. She switched and Marly smiled. "It's not hard to tell you have a thing for Axel," he says.

"It's not like it matters at all. I'll never be looked at by him as anything more than someone he has to take care of because he accidentally saved them," Onyx says, running her hands down her sides.

"If it doesn't matter anymore, then why do you still worship his every move?" Marly says, frowning. Maybe it would be easier to make her worship him by being a 'friend'. At least about Axel, who would probably never love her.

"Its just that...when I was with my dad, dreaming of him was my only escape. And even though I know things will never turn out how I dreamt them, I still have hope that one day he might care about me just a little," she says. She goes back in the dressing room and changes into the dress from before putting the clothing on its hangers and the shoes in their box. She hands it back to Marluxia. "Put them back they are too expensive. I don't need them."

"I'll buy them for you, and you can wear them tomorrow when I send Axel on some silly errand that he's to take you with him on." Marluxia says. Onyx smiles and Marly walks with her to the register. He buys the clothes as well as a black beaded necklace for her to wear with it. Then they go back to her island. "If you want to talk to someone about Axel, you can trust me. If there is anything I know, its relationships with guys," he finished, laughing. He leaves her there with her bag of stuff, and she lays down in the hammock to go to sleep.

**So there you have it, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Again for fear of monotony I stopped it before it carried on too long, Hope you all enjoyed, read and review please. Ja Ne**


	8. Time with Axel

**Hope you all liked the last chapter ^^ And that you will like this one. Sorry my chapter length sucks. **

Chapter 8.

Onyx wakes up with a yawn. She smiles when she sees the bag of clothing on the sand. She gets out of her hammock and goes over to it, getting dressed. She contemplates the shoes for a little bit. They were gorgeous and she needed to get used to them so she didn't stumble in front of Axel. She puts them on. Walking in heels on sand was crazy. If she could get it down here, she could walk in heels anywhere. She walks around, falling, stumbling, rolling her ankles often. Finally she falls right where the bag was, only to knock it over. Makeup rolled out. Marluxia must have dropped it off for her. She smiled. At least she could have fun dolling up for Axel, which was like dolling up for no reason at all. She sits down on her hammock with the makeup in her lap and starts working on it. She put on a light layer of powder, some red lipstick, eyeliner, and a gray smokey eye eyeshadow. Then she practices walking again. The Corridor of Darkness opens and out walks her red knight. She smiles at him, biting her lip and dusting the golden sand out of her hair and off her clothes and skin.

Axel glances over her body before he can stop himself. She looked...nice. "Marluxia took you shopping," he stated, opening another Corridor. "Let's go," he said, walking through. She dashes after him, nearly rolling her ankle again in the process. They pop out on the tiny island that was seen in the distance from the mainland where he had first taken her to get her shoes. Axel leads her into the trees and leans against the trunk of the tree from the branch they were on. Onyx didn't really have that option but she didn't really care. She just smiled at him and focused on the beach they could see through the leaves.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, swinging her legs gently. Axel couldn't help but watch their progress. His eyes slide up her pale thighs, to the hem of her short skirt, then up her flat stomach to her breasts. Then up to her expectant face. "Hello?" she questions with a smirk.

"Marluxia wants us to wait out the day and see if Kairi returns to the island. He says that if she returns it means that she's gaining her memories of Sora which will somehow let him get stronger. I don't buy it, but he's in charge," he replies, looking off into the distance. "That tree, the one bent over, is where Sora, Riku, and Kairi used to spend time together. That's why we are watching this spot," he finishes. He sighs. Time passes, and the day starts to get really hot. Axel stands. "Stay here and watch, I doubt she's coming though. I'll be back." he says. He leaves through a Corridor. Onyx frowns. That was great, he was probably heading off to some cooler place and was going to forget all about her. She takes his spot against the trunk of the tree and stares at the tree. She plucks a fruit off of the tree she was in. It was star shaped. She took a bite of it. It was absolutely delicious. The Corridor opens at the base of the tree and she reluctantly moves from the spot she was in so Axel could reclaim it. She offers Axel the fruit.

"You should try a bit, it's amazing!" she exclaims. He rolls his eyes and takes a bite, before looking at the fruit in the tree. Then back at her hand. He coughs as he nearly chokes. Without even knowing the meaning of it, she'd offered him a paupu fruit and he'd accepted it. They'd shared it. Shaking his head, remembering that she didn't know about it. He hands her what he'd gone off to get. It was sea salt ice cream. She smiled at him, and he noticed that her eyes lit up when she saw it. He must be going crazy over the fruit, because for a moment, he almost smiled back at her. They ate ice cream in silence.

Unable to take the silence anymore, he finally picks a question from his head, and asks her about it. "How did you know my name?" She looks up at him sharply, before finishing her ice cream and pocketing the stick. She seems to contemplate he next words for a moment before speaking.

"My mother left when I was little. She did it in a way that utterly destroyed the man my father used to be. My father wasn't always how he was when I...left. And he didn't start beating me right away. I sort of became a substitute for my mother, taking care of him. But the less I seemed like my mother, the more it enraged him. He resorted to drinking and that's when he started to get violent. After the first time, it was just a natural way of dealing with the anguish he felt inside. I was just an outlet. But I couldn't stand it. Naturally I became very depressed. And that was when I started dreaming about you. I started writing stories, and you were my ray of hope shining through the darkness," she rolls her eyes then, "From, my dreams, I got pretty good at writing your personality, so in every story it was a fight to get you to love whatever character I was then. Of course, you can't love at all, so I've lost all hope on that," she says. She hadn't looked at him the entire time she spoke, but he could see how red her face had gotten when she mentioned dreaming about him.

At first, he couldn't think of what to say to that. Then he came up with something so perfect he couldn't help but say it. "Pervert," he had to hold back laughter as her eyes widened and her even her ears and neck turned scarlet. She finally met his eyes, panic evident.

"No! You have it all wrong!" she said. Even as she said that the red in her face deepened. Finally she gained composure. "I've decided you are never reading a single story I write." she muttered glancing back at the tree. Axel grins, deciding to mess with her some more. He scoots closer to her, tossing an arm over her shoulder.

"Aww, why not?" he breathes into her ear. The red that had began to fade returned, and with the closeness of their bodies he felt her normal cool temperature heat up. He heard her heartbeat increase in pace. And finally it clicked into place. Even now she still had feelings for him. Because somehow, she had a heart. He'd slain her heartless, and Kindom Hearts had flashed, but that didn't mean her heart had gone there. What if it had returned to her somehow. But she remained a Nobody? She looked up at his face, worry crossing her features. Their noses were centimeters apart.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her red eyes searched his face as if the answer was written there. Without answering, Axel leans down to her chest to listen to her heart there. It still beat fervently, like it was trying to pound its way out of her chest to reach him. "Axel, what are you doing you are making me nervous," she said.

"You must not tell Marluxia or Vexen or Larxene!" he says, grabbing her fingers and bringing them to her throat. To her pulse. She gasps. Then flings her arms around Axel. "You have a heart, it just beats too quietly," he murmurs. She pulls back, feeling bold. She moves forward to kiss him, and he almost goes to meet her, when a bird flies overhead, cawing. The distraction made her clear some of the space between them.

"Why can't I tell them?" she asks, trying to avoid the fact that she'd almost kissed Axel. She didn't want to make things awkward with them, but when he'd been so close, and looking at her like that, she couldn't help herself. She shivered just thinking about it.

"You must always think about what I next tell you. Take it into consideration in your every action. I am a double agent. For Marluxia I pretend to be part of his plan and give him information. He wants to take over from Superior. In the violent way. For Superior, I give him information about Marluxia's plans. The only thing Superior doesn't know about, is that you are with us now. He's had one of his dreams about you, and he wants me to find you. Because somehow, _you_ give us back our hearts, not Kingdom Hearts like we all though. But the secret to it still lies within Kingdom Hearts I guess." Axel says, then looking into Onyx's eyes. "I'm starting to believe him, what with you having a heart and being a Nobody at the same time." he pauses, and seems to recollect himself. "Trust only me, commit that to your memory,"

Onyx nods at him, swinging her legs once more. Man her life was so complicated. And she still had the burning urge to kiss Axel with every fiber in her being. Some of the leaves around her began to wilt. Then catch fire. Axel looked at her in alarm. Meeting her eyes, he could see something in them, and that same something began to rise in him to meet it, but he forced it down for the very real fact at hand. Onyx was pyrokinetic. Well to be more honest, it seemed that she was both telekinetic _and_ pyrokinetic. "Keep that a secret too?" she asked, upon noting that the fire was hers, and immediately squashing the feeling in her and watching the flames die as well. Axel nodded numbly.

The silence they shared after that moment continued on, even as the night blackened. "I believe Kairi isn't coming. I don't think she's ever come back." Axel muttered as he opened a Corridor. Onyx gave a shy look away. A look that gave Axel suspicions. "What?" he demanded.

"Well...I think Marluxia is trying to manipulate me through my...er... feelings for you. He sent us on a crap mission so that we'd spend time together. He obviously has some motive," Onyx says, blushing. "And this crap mission is the uh...reason he bought me this. He's definitely trying to sucker me into blindly following him like Vexen does," she finishes.

Axel sighs. "Did," he corrects her, before realizing it himself. Superior's knowledge of Onyx couldn't be entirely dream based. Vexen must be steadily growing bored of Marluxia's childish antics. And he was double crossing all of them. Leaves singed once more, but it wasn't Onyx this time. Vexen was going to get it, and he knew just how.

**Well well, another chapter, hope this one interests you all. I had tons of fun writing it, like I hope you will reading it. I know I'm making Onyx out to be some super character or whatever, but I just go with what comes to me. Although I have known about the pyrokinesis since I started the chapter with her abilities in it. Which was why there were so many hints. Anyways, review me please, I am in need of a confidence booster. ^^**


	9. Vexen's Betrayal

**Oh wow, another long wait for another chapter. I'll get straight to it then. Gonna be different from the game because I'm not that far into Re:CoM but I know what happened anyways. **

Chapter 9.

Axel follows Vexen discretely the next day. The scientist honestly lead a boring life. He played with some things in his lab. Caused a few explosions and such, made some Hi-potions and even experimented on a few Heartless. Then Axel follows him to the Superior's room. A fact that would astonish Marluxia, considering all that was going on. Then, it was time to move again, and Axel watched Vexen roll his eyes just before he enters his pink haired boyfriends room. Another thing clicked. Vexen was using Marluxia to gain his plans that way he could get in good with Xemnas. Axel knew he would have to be more careful around the Superior from then on. After a while of waiting by Marluxia's door, hearing some rather...disturbing things, Axel hid again as he waited for Vexen to leave.

"I'm going to Twilight town, there are some interesting things there that I find are vital to my research," he hears Vexen say. Marluxia could be heard whining from what was probably his bed. Vexen walks out of the room and opens a Corridor. Axel dashes after it, his eyes meeting those of the nude Marluxia in the process. He waved a little, and followed Vexen through the Corridor. It opens up at the mansion in Twilight town. Vexen stops at the gate. He turned, seeing Axel.

"You've been a bad boy Vexy," Axel says, mocking the blonde's 'lover's nickname. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So just what _have_ you been telling the Superior, I'm sure Marluxia is just dying to know," he adds. Vexen's eyes widen. Just then, Marluxia walks out from a Corridor.

"What's going on? What are _you_ doing here Axel?" Marluxia asks, giving the two a scathing look. The way he looked at Axel, it was clear he thought something scandalous was going on. Like Vexen and Axel sharing a bed scandalous. Marluxia takes a menacing step towards Axel, who holds his hands up calmly.

"Woah there, don't look like that Marluxia, you should pay more attention to who you include in your circle of trust now. Look at Vexen here, sharing a bed with you, stealing your information and feeding it right to the Superior. Let me take out the trash for you," he finishes, crouching. His weapons appear and Vexen bursts into flame. As the man crumbles to the ground, Axel turns back to the pink haired man. "I followed him today after seeing him roll his eyes when you turned away from him yesterday. Sure enough, he went right to the Superior. I figured you would want someone else to kill him so you wouldn't have to."

Marluxia gives a little glare at Axel. "If that's true, you've shown me a great loyalty today," was all the flamboyant man said before disappearing in a burst of flower petals. He reappears by Vexen's body standing over him. Axel opens a Corridor, stepping in.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said. He took one last look at the fragmenting body of Vexen and sees Marluxia's shoulders droop. He walks through the Corridor, and goes directly into the Superior's room. He catches a glimpse of blue hair streaking into the bathroom. Of course, Saix would hide the moment anyone was to discover the truth about Superior's 'preference'. Xemnas sat up in his bed. "Sorry to interrupt," Axel says holding back a smirk.

"What do you want," Superior said glaring. The man had no patience for interruptions, especially when chances like the one he'd just lost, were few and far between. It wasn't often that the whole of the World that Never Was was empty. Of course, now it no longer was. Sighing, he pulled his coat off of the floor giving Axel a pointed look til the redhead turned around. The orange eyed man quickly zipped his coat and lead the way through a door leading to his office. "Why did you not just step into my office, why invade my private quarters. What news do you have that is so important." he demands.

Axel sits down in the chair in front of Xemnas and crosses his legs, relaxing himself slightly. Xemnas only glares. "I've got in good with Marluxia. Unfortunately at the loss of Vexen, but still, Marluxia trusts me now, I'm certain. I guess that means I'm to be your only informant." Axel says smirking. "So what does Vexen tell you? The same things I do? And what's in it for him? Mine was for loyalty, was his for supplies?" Axel asks.

"Vexen gave me news of a certain prisoner of Marluxia's. A very important one. Do you know of who I speak?" Xemnas asks. Axel fought his calm. That traitor. Xemnas would know of his lie if Vexen told him the full story. But perhaps not.

"Perhaps he hadn't trusted me enough yet. Maybe now I will have access. Who is this prisoner?" Axel asks, carefully molding his face into confusion. Xemnas gave a brief puzzled look, before any trace of emotion was wiped from his face.

"The prisoner is the Nobody I've been looking for. I felt certain you might have known of her. But you are right, perhaps he will tell you of her now. Wait for the opportune moment, Axel, and liberate her. Bring her to me, and we can end this silly charade we've all been playing. The girl will belong to me, and Marluxia and Larxene will be disposed of. Maybe she'll even take one of their places." Xemnas says. Axel felt a moment of relief. So Vexen did leave him out of it.

"I will bring her here," Axel says. He goes to his room, via Corridor in case Marluxia might have been watching. He then exits, going to see Demyx with reluctance. He needed to seem like nothing had gone on, while inside, he was in turmoil. Now it came down to two things. His loyalty to Onyx, for being the reason she was a Nobody, and his loyalty to Xemnas, his only way of getting back his heart. Or was he. Xemnas himself had said that Onyx was the key to getting back their hearts. The key...he felt a connection that he just couldn't make and thought about it the entire time he was with Demyx. Afterwords he went to Marly's room and knocked. Marluxia opened the door with a glare. Axel stepped in. There were faint signs that Marluxia had just begun to cry. Like a tissue lying on the bed and a slight redness to his eyes. Ignoring them, he turned. "I am going to train Onyx some," he let the pink haired man know. He opened a Corridor, stepping through. He popped out on the island, to find her gone yet again. He sighed.

"You know, all that sighing can't be good for your health," he heard a female voice say. He turns to see Onyx dropping her munny purse on the ground. He gave her a little glare. Onyx smiled. "Don't give me that look. I won't stay to listen to your 'do what you're told' speech. I just figured it would be nice for you not to have to buy me things. Makes the off chance that you buy me something I don't need just a little more special. And besides, I get bored, and I kinda thought about buying me some books or something. Or maybe a notebook so I can start writing again. Of course, I'm sure you don't read anyways, so I have nothing to fear about you stealing them." she said laughing a little. She flops down on her bed, exhausted.

Axel was stunned. He organized his thoughts. "Come with me," he says. He opens a Corridor to that field where they first trained together. "Onyx, before we train, there is something we need to talk about." he said. Then he told her all that had been going on. "There's about to be a war, Onyx, and you are gonna be in the center of it. The sooner you get that memorized, the better. Stop acting as if there isn't a care in the world. You need to focus on two things. Your training, and me. Anything I say has vital importance to you."

"You don't care about anything but getting your heart back. That's why you have an interest in me. But I will do as you say. I don't much like the idea of being under your Superior's rule." Onyx said. It was a sad thing to admit that she knew what his interest was, but she said it anyways. She stood, summoning her weapon. It was training time.

**Ok so it was brought to my attention today that in Chapter 4 Onyx seems to have a bit of an identity crisis. And by that, I mean that I kept putting Natsumi instead of Onyx. As soon as possible, I will try to edit this out. As noted, the long update times means I have a lot of busyness in my life and I am trying to sort it out. I will continue to fight for time to update, you have my sincerest apologies. Also, I have had brought to my attention that I type to fast to realize my spelling is a bit off. I don't have a beta and I don't know if I want to deal with having one so if I don't catch spelling errors, I am sorry, I try to type as fast as possible in my brief moments of time and I will try to do better in the future. I hope to update soon. **


	10. Nightmares

_**Hi back with another update to another story...say WHAT?! What's going on here, lol. So I just updated on a story I almost quit and now I am updating this one. You all must be so shocked. Story is...well lets just get to the story instead of delving into my personal life. R&R if you want. Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to the 'Anon,Wow,Lol' fiasco a little while ago. **_

_**Chapter 10**_

Onyx fell, panting to the ground, exhausted when their training was over. Axel glanced in her direction and gave a small smile. "You're improving." he said before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up. "Let's go again," he said. They got into position and the fight started. Not paying enough attention as she should have been, Onyx didn't see the fireball coming at her from the right. At the last second she saw it, and having no other option, she slammed it to the ground inches from her. The fireball exploded, knocking her several feet backwards. She landed on her back, smacking her head on the ground rather hard. The air rushed from her lungs, and she felt extremely dizzy. The last thing she saw, was Axel running over to her. And then there was blackness.

_ 'Mommy?' a little girl asks running into her parents room. 'Mommy?' she asks again crawling into the bed with them. 'Mommy I had a nightmare, come tuck me in,' she says, once her mother wakes. Deeply sighing the girls mother gets up and follows the girl into her room. The girl smiles at her mom. The mother sits on the edge of the bed with her daughter who crawls under the blankets. The mother strokes the little girls hair hesitantly. _

_ 'Goodnight Tsumi,' the mother says. She stands up, shutting of the little girls light. The little girl pouts. _

_ 'Mommy, do you love me? Daddy tells me he loves me when he tucks me in,' she says, expecting the response from her mother. All she gets is a quietly closed door and the sounds of footsteps as her mother went back to her bedroom. The little girl begins to cry a little. The conversation she'd overheard between Mommy and Nana must have been right. She'd heard Mommy tell Nana that she didn't know what to do, that she was stuck with a kid she didn't want, and a husband that she'd grown tired of. The little girl wondered what Nana had said because Mommy had hung up angrily afterwords. _

The blackness continued as another memory long supressed began to surface.

_ 'Get off of me.' her mother said, shoving her father off of the couch they were sitting on. All he'd done was lay an arm across her shoulders. Daddy scooted across the couch, looking very depressed. 'Look at you! All you ever do is mope around and cry, you're useless!' her mother exclaims, getting up from the couch, walking to the door, putting on her shoes and slamming the door as she left. The little girl walks out from her bedroom where she'd been watching the scene and sits on the couch by her dad. _

_ 'You're not useless Daddy, I still love you! Why is Mommy so mad all the time?' the little girl asks. Her father wipes his eyes casually, trying to look strong for his daughter. _

_ 'She's not mad. She's just not happy,' her father says. The two sit there for a while. The little girl suddenly jumps up, runs to her bedroom and grabs her piggy bank. _

_ 'I'll be right back Daddy, you can count on me!' she shouts, running out the door, uncaring of her lack of shoes. She runs to the ice cream stand and gets two sea salt ice creams, using up every bit of munny she had. She runs back to her home, leaving the empty bank at the stand. She hands her dad one of the ice creams, she grins. Her father smiles at her. _

_ 'I'm sick of this damn house! I'm sick of this damn marriage, and I'm sick of that damn kid! I wish I'd never married you!' Her mother said, flinging two bags out the front door. _

_ 'Mommy don't leave! Please Mommy NO!' the little girl yelled, clinging to her mother's leg. Her father stepped over to grab his little girl but the mother shook her leg til the little girl, 6 years old, slid across the floor to her father. _

_ 'Get off of me brat.' the mother said, walking out the door. The girl dissolves into tears as the father crouches down._

_ 'Are you hurt?' he asks his little girl, holding her in his arms. The girl nods, pointing to her chest and sobbing harder. The father rocks the two of them back and forth both crying now._

_ 'Daddy are you hungry?' The little girls asks standing on a stool by the stove. She was now 8 but she'd learned a lot about doing big girl things. Her father just sat on the couch, not answering. The little girl made some food, and set a plate in front of her father. She didn't expect him to eat but a few bites. The girl took her food to her room and started on her homework. When she finished, she walked into the kitchen, got a plastic dish from the cabinet and puts away the leftovers, puts the dishes in the sink and gets her father's plate, scraping it into the trash and putting it into the sink. 'I'll do those later dad,' she said. She looks back at him. Frowning, she opens the fridge grabs him one of his drinks, and puts it in front of him after opening the can. It smelled disgusting, and he smelled even worse when he woke up in the morning after drinking several of them. But it seemed like the foul drink was the only think that would get him moving around. She goes into her room and shuts the door, then sits on her bed and hugs a teddy bear. Everything was going so wrong now that Mommy was gone. _

_ 'Dad are you gonna do anything today?' Natsumi asks, looking at him. She was now 11 and she was running around doing tasks for people in order to make enough munny to survive. By now her mother was being forced to give some munny to them for child support, but it wasn't nearly enough to support the two of them. Her father shook his head no, and Tsumi grabbed him his beer and went into her room. Hours later, she hears crashing in the kitchen and sighs. He was throwing the pots and pans around again. And the other dishes by the sounds of of plastic on cheap linoleum. She had had to buy plastic dishes after he broke all of the glass. A shattering sound alerted her to the fact that he'd decided to throw the vase of flowers she'd put out to make it seem a little cheerier in there. She quietly slipped from her room to survey the damage. Her father spins to look at her._

_ 'Clean this up!' he roared at her storming from the house. She sullenly begins picking up dishes, sweeping up the glass and then moping up the floor to make sure there weren't any little pieces left. She washed all of the dishes he'd thrown on the floor. When he came home, he looked at the kitchen and glared at her before storming into the bedroom and slamming the door._

_ 'I've cleaned the house, may I go out to see the fireworks dad?' Tsumi asks, biting her lip. In celebration of some even there were going to be fireworks starting at dusk and she wanted to go to the clock tower and see them. Her father glared, running his fingers across the surface of everything, inspecting the dishes. He then went to her room. Everything was spotless. Just as she knew he expected it to be. She was 13. He glared again and nodded, flopping into the depressed seat of the couch, where he spent most of his time. Elated, she ran and watched the fireworks. When the last firework went up, she climbed down from the tower, smiling at the three other people that had shared her idea. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, kids that were in her class in school. She ran home, happy, having had fun. Only when she got home, her mood dropped. The door was half open, and the lights were on. Just from the door being open as much as it was, she could tell it was gonna be a bad night. There were things knocked over everywhere. Taking off her shoes, before she even goes to her room, she picks up everything in the hallway, then the kitchen, and steps into her room to drop off her munny purse. Then she steps out of her room and the few steps to the living room, picking up the wooden remains of the broken coffee table. The center glass was shattered on the floor. She grabs the vacuum and uses that to get rid of the glass. The sound wakes her drunken father who comes flyng out of the room._

_ 'You weren't supposed to stay out so late,' he says lowly. She flinched. Usually when he spoke it was in a loud voice. This...was something different. 'You haven't finished cleaning yet?' he says, his voice remaining low. _

_ 'I'll be done in just a little while,' she says softly. It didn't seem good enough. It seemed to have been a bad idea to speak actually. He took a step towards her, raising his hand. She flinches back. He pauses, and then goes back to his room. _

_ Two weeks later, was the first time he'd hit her. She'd cut her finger on a knife, and when she went to the bathroom to get a bandage, she'd tripped over a towel on the floor and as she fell forward, the hand she'd cut slammed into the bathroom mirror, shattering it. It was a complete accident, but he was enraged at the fact that she'd broken something, never mind all of the things he'd broken. He'd slapped her in the face. It wasn't to bad, and he didn't leave to big of a red mark. But it was like the opening of a door. She'd cleaned up the bathroom, bandaged her hand and continued the dishes. After, she went to her room, and stayed there the rest of the night. That was the first time she'd dreamed of Axel. _

_ She was 16, and she'd just returned from school. The house was a mess, which was normal. Her father was awake, which was abnormal. Doing the usual clean as she went routine, she dropped her backpack in her room before she did the kitchen. She stepped silently past him to clean the living room next, but he grabbed her. 'Can't even greet me when you come home?' he asked in the dangerous voice. _

_ 'Hello father, how was your day,' she replies monotonously. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't liked her answer. In the ensuing anger, her father never once hit her face. Not after the first time. And when he was done abusing her in his drunken rage, he told her how much he loved his precious daughter, and that he appreciated everything she did for him. Just like always._

_ She had a nightmare that night. Her father beating her, calling her name, telling her how awful she was calling her trash. 'Natsumi, you're a terrible daughter. Natsumi you can't do anything right.' Natsumi, Natsumi, Natsumi, Onyx, Onyx, when had it become Onyx?_

Light floods her vison and she sits up suddenly. She'd been unconscious. She finds herself inches from a wide eyed Axel. He backed up, looking apologetic. Then he steps forward, feeling the back of her skull. Not finding any bumps or anything that might lead to a concussion, he sighs in relief. "Sorry," he mutters. Onyx was too dazed to respond. He picks her up, one hand on the middle of her back, the other under her legs, and steps into a corridor, depositing her on her hammock. "You ok?" he asks again. She nods numbly. "You aren't in pain?" he asks again. She shakes her head. It must have been something she dreamed while she was unconscious. "I've got to go, I will be back later," he tells her. He returns to The World That Never Was, but guilt wracked at him for two hours. He went to another town, one with a large shopping center. Buying Onyx something should relieve the terrible guilt he felt for knocking her unconscious. He walks around idly, looking from store to store. He sees something from a window. He walks into the jewelry store, and to the shelving he'd seen. On it, was a hair piece, it was silver and red with a silver and red pin that pushed through it. It wasn't anything special really, but it reminded him of her. He bought it. When he returned to her island, she was asleep. He left the box with a little note saying he was sorry.

_**Ok, so how was that? Hope it was sufficient. Sorry if its a little short I'm just getting back into my writing. This wasn't what I originally had planned for this chapter but when I laid down in bed last night I was hit with the idea. I've been writing this for around 4 hours now, between the story, dinner, and doing some chores, and it was crazy difficult to go to bed last night with this idea brewing.**_


	11. A Day of Days

_**OK, so I'm bored waiting for reviews and I am updating. Don't count on this too much, I really need the reviews, they inspire me to write, I don't have much outside stuff that does that. I picked this one at random, so it was luck of the draw. Who knows might update others too. R&R for updates, please and thank you. Music is my inspiration for this one. What song? Idk, just listening to a mix. **_

Chapter 11- The Day of Days

Onyx woke with a start. Something falls from her stomach to the sand beneath her hammock. Cautiously, she sits up in the hammock and feels her head. She had a headache and was sore in places, but felt fine otherwise. She climbs down from her hammock, and crouches down to pick up the little box with the note. She sits where she was, and reads the note. 'Sorry' it read in Axel's writing. He must truly feel bad for injuring her. She opens the box. It was a pretty hair clip, a little plain, but it suited her. Smiling, she rolled her hair up and stuck the pin through. It held nicely. She stood, and straightened her clothing, before looking around her, bored. Just as she was about to open a corridor to Twilight Town, one opens behind her. Out comes Larxene who looked very angry.

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asks. She'd had a nice respite from dealing with the woman too much since Marly realized that she hadn't been training Onyx. The blonde scowls at Onyx, and opens another corridor shoving her into it. They were back at the woods outside of Twilight Town, where the two had first trained. "Ok, what's going on," Onyx asks Larxene.

"Marluxia decided it would be fun to make me have you see what kind of Nobody followed your commands. Which is stupid, you are too useless to have any real control over them," she replies angrily. She gives a brief explanation of how to summon the lesser Nobodies. "You're will be the most plentiful," she adds rolling her eyes. Onyx concentrated on what the blonde said, and suddenly is surrounded by Dusk. Which was okay with her, because they were more plentiful. She had a virtual army at her disposal. Larxene looks bored.

"Well go away if you have such an issue being around me. You've done your task," Onyx tells her. The blonde scowls at her opening a Corridor and stepping through. Onyx turned and walked to town. She glanced around the little shops and the places she used to visit. She stared up at the clock tower and opened up a Corridor to there. She looked out at the view before her. It was breathtaking seeing the town from so high up. Turning from it, she goes back to her little island.

Axel answered Xemnas's summoning. It was an Organization Meeting, meaning everyone would be in attendance. He took his seat and stared up at Xemnas bored already. But the meeting wouldn't stay boring long apparently. Not one to dally around, Xemnas threw the kicker right out. "Whoever can bring me the Nobody with red eyes, will become my right hand man, and ruler of Castle Oblivion," he says. Marluxia's eyes bulge.

"But you've already given Castle Oblivion to me," he says quickly. Axel could practically see the thoughts racing through the pinkette's head. Thoughts of how he could control Onyx and give her to Xemnas. Because the only way Marly could continue his plots of taking over, would be if he had Castle Oblivion to operate in secretly.

"Ah, but it is a prize to be won isn't it? If you want to keep it I suggest you bring that girl to me," the man with orange eyes said cunningly. So that was Xemnas's plans. Dangle Marly's plans over him to attain what he wanted. Very smart. It looked like the time to relocate Onyx was now. He thought back to how much munny he had. It should be enough to get her somewhere. She couldn't use a portal but to get off of her island. Which meant she'd have to go to one of the big worlds, one that had several cities. Maybe he would send her to Kairi's home. Destiny Islands. Tell her to be careful going out at night and all that.

As the meeting was adjourned, he carefully kept his face schooled into a bored expression. Demyx bounced right up to him chattering about the meeting. When Demyx didn't stop at his room, but continued to walk with Axel, Axel stopped him. "Not right now Demy, I've still got a mission to do. Xemnas called me back from the mission for that silly meeting." Demyx pouted, but continued to stand there. Axel hugged him awkwardly. "Go on, I've gotta get going," Axel said, nudging Demyx who sighed and took the few steps back to his room and went in. Axel finished walking back to his room and grabbed the little box under his bed he stashed his munny in, then opened a Corridor. Onyx looked shocked to see the redhead. She sat up and stepped out of her hammock when he dropped the box on the sand.

"Whats going on?" Onyx asks. Axel gives her a look. One that she had trouble deciphering. Was it sadness? Axel tosses her the bag she had for her belongings.

"Pack up, you're going into hiding." he says. Onyx scrambles over to her things, and throws them all in the bag, and picks it up, putting the strap over her shoulder. Axel picks up the little box and opens a Corridor to Destiny Islands. To the little island Kairi, Sora, and Riku used to play at. They were in 'The Secret Place'. "Don't go out at night, or down any alleyways. Stay in a group if possible. This is...the last time we are going to talk. If I have any more contact with you than this, there is a chance Marluxia or someone else from the Organization might find you. Even if you see me here you must ignore me. Make a new life for yourself, go back to using your old name. Or pick out an entirely new one. This box has all of my munny. Use it to get you an apartment or something." he says, handing the box to her.

Onyx gives Axel a sad look. She wasn't ready to leave yet. And she definitely wasn't ready to stop seeing him. "But what about giving you your heart?" she whispers. She couldn't do this. She'd finally found her dream guy and now he was leaving. She felt broken.

"You don't even know how to do it. You figure that out and you can come back," he tells her. Turning around to walk away before she cries, she is stopped by Axel's hand on her shoulder. "And Onyx...be careful," he adds. Axel opens a Corridor and steps through. He flops down on his bed and sighs. What was he going to do when Marluxia found out what he'd done?

Onyx didn't move from the spot she was standing in. Her shoulder was still warm from Axel's hand, but the warmth was fading. Start over huh? Yea, she would. But she would continue practicing her abilities, and she would try to figure out what she could about hearts, and what her connection was to them. She crawled out of the little cave and walked over to the docks. There weren't any boats but she had hoped there was. Contemplating using a Corridor, she instead decided to swim, and floated her bag on a bed of sticks and leaves she arranged.

She arrived at the main island and pulled herself onto the beach. A girl in a blue and white school uniform and her friend run up to her. The girl had shoulder length reddish brown hair and the friend's hair was blond. "Hey are you ok?" the girl asks.

"I'm fine," Onyx replies, standing. Her muscles were worn out from the swim. She turns and sits, opening her bag and checking on her belongings. She considers the friend's next question. Where should she say she's from? Amnesia sounded like a good plan. "I woke up on that island over there. I don't know remember anything." she said.

"Well do you know you're name?" the reddish brown haired girl asks. Onyx contemplates. Axel said to change her name. She thought long and hard about names she'd used in her stories. There was one that stuck out that she liked. And if she rearranged the letters it made a good Nobody name too. She made a face.

"I think its Vaia," Onyx replies. Vaia, rearranged with Xemnas's naming system, was Aviax. (A-ve-ax It kind of sounds like aviary if that helps). Onyx stands up and pulls her bag onto her shoulders. Before she'd left she'd stuffed the munny Axel gave her in her bag and it had stayed dry thankfully. She'd left the box back on the island, but she would go back for it later. The reddish brown haired girl introduces herself and her friend.

"I'm Kairi and this is Selphie," she says. She leads the way into the town, and to the nice building she said was her house. They walk in and she calls for her father. A man walks in, who intoduces himself as both Kairi's father and the mayor of the town. He then told Onyx about how he found Kairi on the beach when she was little.

"Wow, your ocean must be a portal to other worlds," Onyx says smiling. They leave soon after and Onyx shows them all of the munny she had. "I think I must have been running away or something because I have all of this. I guess this would be a great place to start out new." Kairi smiles and takes Onyx to the realty type office. Really it was just a building where they handed out slips with a lot number and that was your house. Then you paid them munny every month til you owned it. There was also utilities to pay for of course. Onyx would have to get Kairi's father to vouch for her to get a real job.

She paid the down payment, received her lot number and went to go check out what she got. It was a small building tucked in against some bigger buildings. It was a 2 bedroom, and it was pretty cute. It wasn't the most amazing building but it would do. She dropped her backpack on the floor and frowned a little. It was bare. She grabbed her munny and walked outside with the two. They wandered around till they found the nearest furniture store and bought her a bed. Kairi called her guy friends and they carried the frame and mattress to her house and into the biggest bedroom. They set it up and left. "You're just one person, why do you need a queen sized bed?" Selphie asks.

"I hope I'm not always going to be alone," Onyx says, giving the two a small smile. "I want to grow up and have a family," she says, thinking of Axel and blushing. The two girls laughed and walked out.

"Goodbye Vaia see you tomorrow!" they called. Onyx went through her few belongings and laid them out neatly in the corner of her room. She counted how much munny she still had and sighed. She'd have to work so hard to make this place a real home. And then there was all of the research she wanted to do on the heart. She flops on her bed and calls it a night.

_**Well what did you think? I know it got a little boring at the end but I couldn't really help it I had to get her settled in Destiny Islands. Ending a chapter bad is better than starting one bad in my opinion. Read and review if you still like this story. Hopefully I can still keep finding the inspiration to continue writing these stories. That said, thank you and good night. **_


	12. Adjusting

_**3Tamaki-chan3 thanks for the review :) It made me smile this morning...afternoon...thingy lol. On the day I'm starting this chapter not posting it lol. The day I received your review. Onward lol.**_

Chapter 12: Working.

The next morning Onyx sat up and changed into the outfit Marluxia had bought her. Slipping into her flats, she walked out of the little home that was hers and wandered around trying to remember how to get to Kairi's house. She finally finds the house, and knocks. The mayor opens the door. She smiles, reintroduces herself and is invited in. She tells him why she's there and they discuss options. Finally the Mayor takes her to the little library. He unlocks the door and hands her the key.

"We don't have anyone that really works here. Usually if someone wants in they come to me and I let them in. Its just not as popular of a place as it used to be. But if you want to work here... you can. Do some dusting and vacuuming and charge late fees for late books and you should be okay. And since it's a library your pay comes from my offices." he tells her. Onyx looks appalled.

"No one uses this?" she asks shocked. She flips on all of the lights and notes the dusty shelves. The mayor shakes his head.

"They do, just not often. No one wants to have to go to the mayor every time they want a book. And our librarian we had wanted a different job. This is welcome to you if you want it." Onyx grins and nods. "Alright, well first things first is getting it cleaned. I'll leave you to it, there should be supplies around here somewhere," he said, leaving. Onyx looked around her library, and found the supply closet between the bathrooms. She found some dust rags and set to work. A few very busy hours later and she's vacuuming. When she's finished she smiles and turns on the older style computer, and scans the list of checked out books. She gets addresses and decides to go collect the overdue books. She wouldn't charge til the following week once everyone knew it was back in business. She'd charge one munny for every day the book was late. It wasn't a bad deal. Late fees would go to buying new books. Setting out, she collects the late books she could get that evening and went back to the library. It was around 5 in the evening, but she'd done enough for that day. She would keep it open later the next day, when she didn't have to clean the whole building. She locks up, and walks out.

She heads out to the beach and gets in one of the little boats that were for everyone's use. She rows across to the children's hangout island and went to the Secret Place. She picked up the box that she had left. It wasn't fancy or anything, but Axel had doodled on it. She goes back to the boat and as she crawls in, she saw a flash of red in the trees. She turns to look, and saw a Corridor with Axel walking through it. She frowns and goes home.

Counting her munny, she goes and buys another outfit, something for her to wear the next day. That was about it for her munny. She rubs her growling stomach and goes to the market, buying all the fruit she could buy. Fruit was healthy and would hold her til she got paid she hoped. She stuck the fruit in the stark white cabinets and takes a nice juicy looking fruit to her room. Working at the library would give her access to all sorts of books. Maybe there would be one where she could find some of the information she sought.

The next day came slowly. When she woke up, she showered, dressed, and went to her library. She opened it, turned on the open sign and starts at one self, reordering the books alphabetically. The order was a bit of a disaster. She works her way through a few of the shelves and someone wanders in to bring back a book. They made a comment about how nice that it was open again and they were looking forward to coming back but had no time today, the usual idle library chatter that she remembered from the Twilight Town library. She continues with the shelf organization afterwords, dragging along a little cart for misplaced books. She works til dark, deciding that dark was a good time to close. A girl like her didn't need to be out walking alone late at night. She locks the front door so no one could come in, and went to look at the non fiction books. She would start there. She took 2 from the shelf about hearts, and checked them out. Then she double checked that everything was done for the night, and left, relocking the front door behind her.

She hurries back to her little house and flops on her bed, reading. The first book was a boring anatomical book about every minute thing to do with a heart. The second book was a journal of the broken bits of research gathered by some guy named Ansem the Wise. Ansem... she stared at it, familiar by it. Then she realized. Ansem rearranged with an X spelled Xemnas. What was the connection? Was Xemnas really the Nobody of Ansem, the man who wrote this journal? She scanned through the pages of the book, and realized that this research might have something to do with what she needed to know. Clutching the book to her chest, she opened a Corridor. She hoped she wouldn't get lost in it, considering her destination wasn't a place, it was a person. Ansem. If she showed up in front of Xemnas, she was prepared, her blades ready to be summoned.

She exited the Corridor in a strange little room. The only light was several broken moniters. There were strange devices everywhere, and it all looked trashed. And there, in a chair, holding up bits of broken glass, was a man with his face wrapped in red bandages. He looked very...creepy. "Hello?" she says. The man turns sharply, studying her, the slowly closing portal behind her, and a look of outrage crosses his features.

"How dare one of you come before me!" He exclaims. Onyx's eyes widen. She drops the journal, putting her hands up and backing away a little. His eyes narrow and he picks up the book, studying it.

"Please, Ansem, if that is who you are...just listen to me. I am different from the other Nobodies. I'm... not really a Nobody at all I guess. I still have my heart. Something happened that gave me Nobody abilities but that is the extent of it. I suppose I was a Nobody for just a few minutes, till my Heartless was slain, and then my heart returned. Someone I know believes that somehow I am the key to giving back the Nobodies hearts, but I don't know anything about the heart. And you do." she says, laying all of her cards on the table. Ansem stares at her for a long moment.

"My research on the heart has thus been proven insignificant. There isn't anything I can help you with. But you may accompany me if you so wish. My journey may prove to help reveal your...purpose." Ansem says. Onyx shakes her head.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I will continue on my own. My name is Onyx, by the way. But should we cross paths again, refer to me as Vaia around Somebodies, and Aviax if there are Nobodies present. I have another identity going right now, in order to hide from Xemnas." she says, smiling.

"Likewise, refer to me as DiZ." he says and hands her back the journal. Onyx smiles and returns to her home. She reads over the book again and frowns. If Ansem couldn't help her, then she would at least train hard in her spare time. And that's what she does for the rest of the night. The next morning, she awakens to a knock at her door. It was Kairi. Groggily, she invites the girl in and to her room and begins to get ready for the day.

"I'm sorry I came so early Vaia, but I know you open the library right away every morning and I wanted to catch you before you left. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she says. Onyx smiles. They walk to the kitchen and Onyx grabs a banana from the cabinet. She begins to eat.

"I'm doing well," Onyx replies. They chat for a few moments on the way to the library, and Kairi even checks out a few books. Onyx returns the anatomical one, and removes the journal from the system. It didn't belong to this world. She continues her cleaning/organizing task, and occasionally takes a glance at the books that catch her eye. She locks up at dark, and heads home. She gets into her training right away, and that schedule takes over her life for a few days.

_**I know its a little shorter than usual, but I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It was just a boring chapter to me, considering all of the good things that were happening before but this was what I had planned next for this story, so I'm going to have to push past the little block this chapter has given me and continue on. Review please :)**_


	13. Missing You

_**Well I got reviews from Shelly216 so here I am with another chapter! There's this one story I was reading with 400 reviews, I'm so jealous! I'd have to have a story with 1000 chapters to get 100 I'd bet. But they are a wonderful author so it's understandable. Anyways. I am writing Shelly216 a review response at then end, but til then, Onward!**_

Chapter 13...Missing You

Onyx sighed as her alarm clock went off in the morning. She stood up and went to her closet where she'd hung up the clothing she'd bought with her paychecks. She changed, and went downstairs and opened her used-but-new-to-her refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. She pulls down a box of cereal and eats a bowl. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her hair into a ponytail and brushes her teeth. She'd have showered, but she showers at night since it helps her sleep in the quiet little house. She missed her hammock which made her laugh a little as her bed was much more comfortable.

She locks the door to her house and walks towards the library, swinging her keys around on their key chain. She'd used some of her money for the library and bought a lockbox that she kept under the desk. It was where she kept the money from the late fees so she didn't accidentally spend it. So with that key, that brought her total of keys up to three. Which kind of made her happy. As she unlocked the door to the library and flipped the sign to open, she thought of all of the things she had to be happy about. It was something she did daily. She used that as a tool to keep her from being sad about how much she missed training with Axel. To be honest, it was just about how much she missed Axel.

Kairi stops in to return a book, and talks to Onyx for a while. The two laugh and make plans for the next Sunday. It was the day Onyx had decided the library was closed. It was the day the Twilight town library was closed actually so she felt it was a good day to be closed. After Kairi left, Onyx just sat down and spun around for a moment in the new spinning chair she'd gotten. After a while she went out to check the after hours return box and sat the books on her rolling cart and put them away. A mother and her child came in and checked out some children's books. Onyx sat down with a romance book and leaned back into her chair.

It had been about 3 and a half months since she'd first arrived in Destiny Islands. And 2 months since she'd last caught Axel checking on her. She knew he'd check on her whenever he could swing it without it being suspiscious. She yawned, bored. After a while, she put up a closed for lunch sign and locked the door. She walked home and made herself a peanut butter sandwich. She decided to make a quick trip to Twilight Town for some sea salt ice cream. She missed it. So she opens a Corridor and steps through. She walks through the streets till she gets to the stand. There was a banner up for a struggle competition. Onyx shrugs and heads back for the alley she had come out of the Corridor at. She turns a corner and there he was. He was opening a Corridor himself actually.

"Leaving already? Guess you did what you were doing," she said before she could help herself. Axel turned shocked, and shut the Corridor.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here!" he exclaims. He looked around before dragging her into an empty hangout spot. There were pictures of her old friends there. Though they didn't know who she was anymore. Onyx listened in silence as he yelled at her for breaching the safety he'd provided for her.

"I just came by for a minute. I'd already be gone if I hadn't seen you. I just missed my old town. Not my father of course, but the tower where I used to write and stuff." Onyx told him. It was better than saying just stopped by to get some ice cream. He narrowed his eyes at her for a second.

"You're lucky its me here and not someone else. Any of Xemnas's men would have dragged you in, and Marly or Larxene would have killed you!" he exclaims. Onyx sighs.

"You aren't happy to see me at all are you?" she asks. Axel pauses in his tirade. "I guess that's the real reason you haven't checked on me in two months. You were just happy to be rid of me. I guess was just deluding myself. Of course, I have been from the very beginning though. Before I even met you for real I was deluding myself." Onyx steps towards the exit. "You're just a jerk Axel." she finished, glaring at him.

"Onyx...if I didn't care at least a little I would have turned you over to Xemnas the minute you became a Nobody." he said. But Onyx just continued to glare. "Seriously, you know I can't really care about anything. I don't have a heart."

"You know what? Don't even bother calling me Onyx. It's not my name anymore. And your 'friend' Demyx is more right about you than any other Nobody. You do too have hearts. You are just using that as an excuse to not care about anything or anyone. And the rest of you people are using it as an excuse to do horrible things. I'm going to find a way to prove I'm right to, but don't you worry. I'll tell everyone but you the proof that way you can keep using that as an excuse." Onyx explodes at him. Axel stood there stunned.

"Onyx...I...what else am I supposed to call you?" Axel settles for. He didn't know why the things she was saying upset him so much. But there was a hollow ache in his chest.

"You're not. When you see me again we are enemies I guess. Because I can't be friends with you anymore. Its not worth the damage I'm causing myself." Onyx says. She opens a Corridor and steps through it. She goes back to her library, miserable with herself.

Once the library closed, she took her romance novel and went home. She sat in her living room on the used-but-new-to-her chair she'd bought and stared at the same spot on her book. She was too frustrated to read. Growing angry, she leaps up from the chair and locks her house behind her as she storms through the town. Her feet seemed to have a thought in mind, because next thing she knows, she's stopped in front of a fabric store. She goes in, and once again, her feet carry her somewhere through the store. She ends up in front of a soft, buttery leather fabric. She snorts in laughter, but trusts whatever instinct was leading her places. She grabs the bolt of fabric, and finds a nice cotton poly blend in black, and another in red. She grabs several different lengths of zippers, an idea forming in her head. She also finds the necessary how to pamphlets she needed for her idea. She pays for her purchases and leaves. Next, she goes to the shopping mall type area and to a shoe store. She searches through the shelves till she finds the boots. She finds a pair of a pretty tan suede boots, but they weren't what she wanted. Next to them she finds what she needed. A pair of very long, black leather boots. That zipped even. Her lucky day.

She took her purchases home, her munny pouch significantly lightened, but she didn't even care. She emptied her bag onto the floor and set to work, when she'd finished early into the morning the next day, she was grinning maniacally. She passed out on her chair, her creation laying on the floor. She had a leather tube top, with a zipper in the center making it easier to put on since she'd made it a little tight to help hold her chest up. Beside it, was a pair of leather shorts, without any pockets or anything too special about it besides the fabric. She had a nice red belt upstairs that would go with it. And finally, beside the two skimpy articles of clothing, was a knee length dress that was mostly black with red stripes down the side. It would zip or unzip in the center, so she wouldn't be just walking around looking sort of whorish, but it would unzip for ease of movement in battle. Next time she left Destiny Islands, she'd be wearing that. It was her new Nobody outfit.

_**Ok so this is a bit shorter than the last one. Took me about 2 days to figure out what to write but I finally managed to start the plot rolling a little bit. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. I really didn't want to make Onyx and Axel fight but it was sort of necessary to get the ball rolling. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, read and review as always. And no for review response. **_

_**Shelly216: Thank you for the wonderful review, and I know its a hard question to answer (always has been for me when this friend I have asks it about...i don't know everything she asks for your opinion on) What was it that you like so much about my story, and what inspired you. You can PM me the answer if you want, I'm just very curious. I'm finding it hard to like my story at this point in the plotline, and maybe your answer will help. Thanks again, I'm awaiting your response.**_


	14. Motivation

_**Ok...so, finally have the time to write again so lets see how I do. Reviews please, and sorry for the wait. **_

Chapter 14. Motivation

Onyx had moped around for a while after that meeting with Axel. It had seemed that whatever had possessed her before had left her. But she did continue to train. And research. And finally, on a Sunday, tired of feeling like she was doing nothing, she decides to go somewhere she'd never been. And she was going to follow her heart. Changing and getting herself ready, she opens the corridor. She paused, praying to whatever greater force there was out there, and without a destination in mind, steps through.

The darkness lasts longer than it ever had before. It felt like she was spiraling, like she would never escape and she would be forever stuck between worlds. Panic began to seep in. What had she been thinking? Axel had warned her that she should never do this. Onyx took a deep breath. Releasing it, she forced herself to calm down. Almost immediately, she sees the light at the end of the tunnel. She falls through, literally falling into a heap on the ground at the doors to a run down, destroyed castle. She stands, and gathering her courage, pushes open the door.

The layout was definitely confusing. Every twist and turn took her deeper into the unknown place, and she worried that eventually she wouldn't be able to find her way out again. The castle was full of Heartless, but she expected that with the condition of the building. She took pleasure in the practice. And finally, she stops in front of a door. It was by far no special door, no different than all the others she'd passed before. But something about that door drew her in. So she opened it. She walked in, and softly gasped. Inside was an enormous library. The kind that had the rolling ladders so you could reach the top shelf. It was alphabetically ordered of course, and she browsed the thousands of books. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she followed a whim, roaming around. She stopped in front of a shelf, knowing immediately what she'd subconsciously been searching for. Another section on the heart.

Not surprisingly, there were a lot of the same books she had in her library. This section was larger, and had a lot of personal journals of doctors and philosophers. She took interest in the latter. She pulled them down, skim reading. She had a feeling that no book would tell her what she needed to know. But she couldn't stop herself none the less. It was the only lead she had. She exhausted the extent of the journals. Sighing, she moved on in the building. There was a door with a strange lock, that she quickly figured out by doing her job as a librarian, and putting all of the books in their proper places.

After maybe two hours of more mindless wandering, she somehow ended up in a basement. It was enormous. She finds a door, and comes into a room with strange equipment. A laboratory. There was a large framed picture of a man in white with blonde hair. After further searching, she finds that the man is Ansem the Wise. Stunned, she realized that this man doesn't resemble Xemnas. So she was correct in her assumption that Xemnas was an imposter. So who was he really? She gathers the scattered notes, reading through them. She noticed missing pages. It must have been DiZ. The real Ansem. She finds notes about his aides. Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. Finding a piece of paper she writes those names down to take with her. It felt important. She stuffs the paper into her pocket after writing down a few more bits she finds, and continues to explore the room, but finding nothing else, opens a corridor back to her home.

She takes out the paper, sitting at her kitchen table, and stares at it for a while, trying to make some sort of connection. The name Even caught her attention in particular. She glared at the paper, her eyes eventually blurring. And somehow, she understood the connection. Even...Vexen. She'd known that they used X's in renaming themselves. That's where she'd gotten her alias Vaia/Aviax. So who else was there. Eventually, she got Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Zexion. So who was Xehanort? And what happened to him? Exhausted, she opens another corridor, popping out near DiZ. She drops the paper next to him. "Who is Xehanort?" she asks him. He chuckles, turning his chair to face her.

"I should think that would be obvious my dear," he says. She glares at him. She didn't have time to play mind games. He sighs, "Xehanort was my primary assistant. When I decided to end my research on the heart, he continued, hiding it from me. By the time I'd realized what he was doing, it was too late. He and my other aides had split themselves, becoming both Heartless and Nobodies. He decided to steal my identity at that point, becoming Ansem the Dark, a Heartless, and Xemnas, the Nobody." Vexen being the aide of the original Ansem, and the fellow betrayer explained why he had betrayed them in his end. It was a good thing that Axel had killed him. The two talk for a little while after that, and Onyx returns home. She flops into bed, and falls asleep almost instantly.

Marluxia had left a note for Axel in his room. The redhead knew that it was time for him to have his confrontation for spiriting Onyx away. It was amazing that it had taken so long, but Xemnas, or rather Saix, had been giving so many missions lately that no one was ever really in the World That Never Was. Axel resolutely walks to Marluxia's room. He knocks on the door. Larxene opened it. He enters. "I've been biding my time, waiting for you to explain what you've done with her Axel," Marluxia begins. Axel sighed.

"I told you before that I felt I was responsible for her. I'm going to take care of her. Even if it has to be from you. I thought you wanted to use her to further our plans, but suddenly you want to turn her in to keep your damn castle. And who knows what Xemnas is going to do with her, maybe he wants to kill her. What if he thinks that's the way to get us our hearts back?" Axel says.

"You know what I think?" Larxene starts. "I think that it wasn't Vexen who betrayed us. I think it was you. And you killed Vexen so he couldn't tell us what you had been doing. Vexen loved Marluxia, and you killed him." Larxene says. Axel stopped cold. How was he supposed to defend from this? He wasn't. It was time to cut his losses with these two.

"Vexen did betray you Marluxia. He's the one who told Xemnas about Onyx. Even told Xemnas that YOU were the one keeping her 'prisoner'. See Xemnas has been on to your little scheme from the moment you hatched it. So yea, he sent me to keep an eye on you. Not that he needed me to, but because he wanted someone there to end your better schemes. And then he wanted me to get Onyx out of your hands. But see, I never gave Xemnas the full reports he wanted, and I've definitely not stopped you from doing anything. Our plan is almost in place, you gonna ruin it by attempting to kill his spy and revealing that you know he's on to you? That's just motive for him to finish you off and be done with the whole thing. Go ahead and tell him I found her and hid her, and watch him not believe you." Axel told them. Marluxia glared. Axel turned and walked out of the room, and straight to Xemnas. It was time for damage control.

He knocks, and is told to enter. He tells Xemnas most of what happened. Even told him what had gone on with Onyx for the most part. Then it was time to lie. "I never brought her to you because Marluxia had his claws in her. She refused to come with me every time I tried to bring her to you. I could have forced her, but I do feel responsible for her unfortunate demise. And now... she's gone rogue. I'd finally found her, where she was hiding, and she tried to kill me. I'd thought I'd done a good job endearing myself to her, but she knows we don't have hearts. She must have realized I was faking it. Now I don't know where she's gone. She refuses to even be called Onyx anymore. I think where before she could have been an asset... because of Marluxia and my constant push-pull with her, she's become another enemy to contend with. I hadn't told you yet because I thought I could salvage the situation. But I couldn't, and for that you have my deepest apologies." he said. Xemnas seemed to contemplate for a little while.

"I wish you had told me this earlier. Perhaps we could have saved her. But we can't afford another enemy. Especially not one that can grow strong like us. As is your duty, I expect you to eliminate her. I couldn't ask this of anyone else. You said you feel responsible for her, I can't have you angry with someone else, even though you do realize it has to be done. We can't afford to lose another member. Perhaps killing her will be the key to unlocking our hearts. Maybe that was her purpose." Xemnas said. "I want your sole focus to be finding her. I'll let Saix know not to bother giving you more missions. Lets destroy this threat before she truly becomes one." Xemnas said. Axel nodded his agreement.

"I'll start out in Twilight Town. It's where I found her. And while I doubt she'll return there, that is her most familiar surroundings. I'll get it right this time Superior. I won't return till I have her. If you need to call me back, I'll make Twilight Town my base, so send someone there." Axel said. Xemnas tossed him a pouch that jingled.

"Wouldn't want you to have to sleep in a tree or something," he said simply. It felt like a lot of munny. Axel gave his thanks, and left. He went to his room to gather 'normal people' clothing, his own munny, and some other necessities. He'd summon his chakrams when he got himself a place to stay. Staying away from this world was the best. It let the 'transgressions' he'd commited cool down, get him away from Marluxia and Larxene, and even Demyx. He left the blonde a note, always with the pretenses, and opened a Corridor. He went straight to Twilight Town, rented a room for a while, paying up front, got set up and kicked back. No, he wasn't going looking for Onyx. He remembered what she'd said about being enemies. He didn't feel like beating up a girl today.

_**Well thought I'd get a quick chapter put together. I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. If it helps, this chapter was no end of frustration because it had been so long that I had to completely reread this story from the beginning because 3 times I started trying to use something I'd already used in the story. So if I missed anything else or confused anyone let me know. Thanks :)**_


	15. Aviax

_**Ok, where am I gonna take this chapter lol. Really don't know just yet so we'll see after I start typing it.**_

Chapter 15.

It had been about 4 days since he'd settled in at the room in Twilight Town. He was leaning against a building enjoying some sea salt ice cream. He knew it was time to go find her, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he was being followed yet. And he certainly wasn't leading anyone straight to her. That would be wonderful. She'd probably been bluffing about the enemy thing, she'd run and try to hug him or some stupid crap, and then he'd be in huge trouble with superior. So instead of going straight to Destiny Islands, he went to the little island she'd occupied first. Someone following him would have no idea that there would be no where to hide. So he kicked back in the hammock and waiting. After about a half hour, he went to Destiny Islands, and began his search. He really had no idea where she'd taken up residence here. Or if she'd left after their fight.

Onyx looked through the window just in time. She dropped to the ground, peaking over the sill of the window. Axel was walking down the road, looking at buildings left and right, looking for her she was certain. She sighed. It was time then. Time to stop thinking of herself as Onyx, time to change who she was for a third time. After he had passed the library, she saw him go in some other shop. Moving quickly, she flips the sign, and locks the door closing the library. She ran home, and changed from her day clothes into the outfit she'd made herself. She'd even made straps down her legs to attach her blades. Placing her blades, she went to her bathroom, and drew on some makeup, and put up her hair. At the last minute, she pulled out the red and silver clip Axel had bought her, and put it in her hair. Then she went to the far side of town. The way Axel had been walking, he'd come across her eventually. She crawled up a tree, and relaxed on a low hanging branch. As much of a pain as tree climbing was, she was determined to make a strong impression when he found her. So as a final thought, she took the short blade and practiced throwing it into the ground, working on her aim. She was grateful for the ability to recall the weapons. Saved her tons of trouble.

It had to have been 2 hours before he finally showed up. She'd expected him to do a thorough sweep of the town. After all, if he was looking for her, it would mean a fight. He got to the right spot, and she threw the blade, it landing perfectly at his feet. His head shot up, looking around for her. She recalled the blade, stuck it in its strapping, and dropped from the tree. He met her eyes, and she returned his questioning look with an amused smirk. She was actually enjoying herself, and she wasn't quite sure why. She crossed her arms and leaned against the trunk of the tree she'd been in. She was content to talk where she was, or he was going to have to come to her. Surprisingly he did. He walked quickly, and when he got to her, he reached out for her arm. She stepped back, drawing her combat blade and holding it up to his neck. "What do you want Axel. I warned you about coming back here," she told him. He stopped then, taking a moment to actually look at her.

She looked good. It wasn't just the new outfit either. She was holding herself with confidence. It was attractive. And for some reason, he found her holding that sword to his neck enticing. Yea, there was definitely something different that he liked about her. But he had to stop there. If she knew he liked what he saw she'd end up that same lovesick stupid girl he wasn't interested in. Not that he was interested now. He smirked reaching up to push the sword away from him. No matter how fierce she was, she wouldn't hurt him and he knew it. Or he thought he did.

It was easy to forget about her magic blade. Definitely easy to forget it was just as sharp as her combat blade, and stung just as much. It was just a scratch. Just a warning. He narrowed his eyes. She must have finally realized she didn't have a heart and given up on him. His chakrams where in his hands in a second, and he stepped away from her. "Superior decided you were a threat now," he says with a chuckle.

"I figured you'd tell him about me eventually," she replied snarkily. She didn't know what she was talking about. He sort of wanted to slap her. He shut his eyes for a second, resisting the urge. He wasn't there to hurt her damn it. He was there to warn her. But when he opened his eyes to try again, she was swinging that stupid red combat sword at him again and he was forced to defend himself. What he wasn't forced to do, was counterattack. But he did it anyways. She'd merely stepped mostly out of his reach for the most part, one of the spokes scratching her arm. He realized his mistake only a minute later, when she was coming after him full out. He sighed. This wasn't what he'd intended. After a few minutes of battle, he stepped back, sending away his chakrams, and holding his hands up in surrender. She glares at him.

"Onyx stop seriously," he says. She takes a few rapid steps forward and punches him in the gut. After that, she crosses her arms again, and waits. He starts again. "Onyx, I didn't tell him you idiot. I didn't tell him I'm the only one who knew where you were, or I wouldn't be the one here after you. Then you'd have a real fight on your hands. Because if Xemnas knew I was hiding you I wouldn't be alive anymore. So shut up and let me tell you what's going to happen." he said. She scoffed.

"No let me tell you what's going to happen Axel. Nothing. I'm done running around for you. I'm done playing damsel in distress. I'm not your responsibility anymore, I can take care of myself. And I told you my name isn't Onyx. Its Aviax," she said. She pulled herself up to her full height trying to look bigger. Axel felt like laughing. And her attitude was putting him in a bad mood.

"Yep cause you were doing such a good job taking care of yourself when I found you," he said. She looked hurt momentarily, and he knew to lift his hand and stop the slap that was headed his way. She was predictable in the aspect. He gripped her wrist tightly. "You're so naïve. 'Playing damsel in distress'? You need me. If it weren't for me you would be dead right now, so if you don't want me to regret saving you, shut up and quit hitting me". She looked put out.

"I was being stupid when you found me. I had a moment of weakness. I'd felt like that was the only way out. But you know what. At least I stick to who I am. I don't pretend I'm gay. I don't let myself be walked on by someone who's done nothing but lie to me," she said. She jerked her wrist out of his hand. "If we're going to be civil then we can go to my home." she said. She touched the handles of her blades, and they faded away, then she reached the end of her overcoat and zipped it up into a dress. Axel followed her, but he wasn't going to let her get away with what she'd said.

"Stick to who you are? What is this, personality number 3?" he said. She glared at him. He was curious about that remark about Xemnas lying to him. Did she somehow know something he didn't? After a few blocks, she made a turn and eventually they arrived at a house he'd been directed to earlier. She unlocks the door and leads him into the living room. They sit on chairs facing each other. She leaned back, crossing her legs. Axel had to stop his eyes from following the movement. Their verbal battle was over for the moment though, and so Axel told her what was going on. How he'd been sent to kill her because he'd had to tell Xemnas that she'd gone rogue. How he'd been hiding out in Twilight Town for the past four days, trying to decide what exactly to do. Then he'd decided to come warn her that others would be looking for her too. And finally when he was done, she stood up.

"So are you quitting the organization then?" she asked. She could tell he hadn't thought about that. She sighed. "I'm going to tell you something I've managed to put together in the past few days. First I'll give you the boring sciencey stuff. Your heart returns to you after your heartless is slain. That's why I have mine back. The longer its been gone, the quieter it is when it returns," she opens a drawer and a stethoscope is tossed at him. Incredulous, he uses it, and his eyes widen. "Your heart isn't what controls your emotions, so even without it you could still love," this was said with the meanest look she'd given him. "And don't tell me something about a metaphysical heart if you even know what that means. Because Nobodies are the _brain_ of the original being. The weaker ones are just very controllable. And seriously, that 'we don't have hearts we cant love' bull crap you said to me," she said smirking, "I could tell was false from the start. _Lust_ is an emotion that comes from the same part of the brain that love does." By this point his jaw had dropped. "And the biggest kicker about all of this? Xemnas knows all of this. He's been lying to you from the start. He's been dragging you along with the notion of getting your heart back in effort to keep you working for him." She finished her speech with a deep breath and flopped back in her chair. It was his turn to stand.

He paced angrily, muttering to himself. His anger seeped out in rolls of heat, and the room quickly grew unbearably hot. He zipped off his jacket and tossed it in the chair he'd vacated. He didn't even bother looking at her. Till her jacket came off and she was walking out of the living room in nothing but those shorts, that tube top, and her boots. He stopped, his eyes following her movement. His body followed her too, and he leaned against the door frame to her kitchen, watching her lean over and grab two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She throws one to him, and it breaks him from his thought process. He catches, and then follows her back to the living room. She assumes the same position she'd started in and this time his eyes did trail up the length of her legs. His eyes drifted up her flat stomach and to her chest. Instead of starting his pacing, he sat back down on his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. They sat in silence for a while, and he fought every traitorous thought he had in his mind concerning her. After a while, she stood up and stopped in front of him. Stunned he slowly raised his head, meeting her eyes. She leans forward, coming down to his level. His hands almost moved to the curves of her body, placed so enticingly in front of him. She met his eyes, and leaned forward. He shifted, moving forward. But she didn't kiss him like he thought she would. Her lips stopped centimeters from his ear, and he could feel her warm breath. "See what I mean?" she whispered, a catch in her voice. His hands grasped her hips and he was standing, about to pull her flush against him. She pulled away with a small laugh, and walked away from him, down the hallway. He'd followed her to the doorway. She stopped to give him a sultry look, and started up the stairs.

_**Yup leaving it on that note right there. Enjoy mentally killing me. I told myself I wouldn't be writing any M rated material. I'm going to make an attempt in the next chapter. But don't expect it because if its horrible I'm scrapping it. Review please :)**_


	16. Heat

Chapter 16. Heat.

Her heart was racing as she went up the stairs to her room. She could hear the sounds of him cautiously following. She wasn't 100 percent sure of herself, but at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care that nothing was going to come out of it. What mattered to her, was the look in his eyes. For once, he actually did want her. He'd moved to meet her when he thought she was going to kiss him. And her mind running a mile a minute had time to realize that she wasn't going to regret it. At the top of the stairs, she leaned down to unzip and remove one of her boots. He'd stopped halfway up the stairs to watch her do it. She repeated the process with the other boot, and left them both where they were. She waited for him to continue up the stairs before walking past the first door and turning at the second. Glancing back, he'd reached the landing. She pulled the pin from her hair clip, letting it clatter to the floor and her hair fall down about her shoulders. She felt empowered. She was the only thing on his mind at that moment and it was amazing. As she turned into her room, she heard his pace increase so he would catch up to her. She turned to face him as he reached the doorway. She was within his reaching distance, and he was reaching for her then. She backed away, holding eye contact. He matched her step for step. They reached the edge of her bed, and she finally let him touch her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her forward. One hand moved to the back of her head. He put just the right amount of pressure to tilt her head up to his, and he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't like any of the kisses they'd had in the past. He was actually into it, and not just kissing her to prove a point. His teeth pulled at hers, and she let an excited whimper escape. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and he kept command. The hand that had been on the small of her back, holding her hips against his, moved to her chest, and she heard him pull the zipper on her top. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't think at all, much less of a reason she had to be embarrassed. Becoming a Nobody had benefited her figure. Axel's mouth trailed to her neck as he pulled away the leather encasing her chest. He nipped the hollow on the side of her neck and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. His tongue swirled over the spot and another whimper escaped her. She was breathless. His warm hand smoothed over her chest and his thumb circled the nipple that hardened beneath his touch. He nipped at her throat again, and her legs went from beneath her. She sat on the bed, and Axel yanked off the simple black t-shirt he'd been wearing. It hit the floor forgotten as he joined her in the bed. She was sitting on her heels, and he kissed her lips again, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, and he groaned. His mouth trailed down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, and her hands tangled in his hair, her head leaning back. Axel moves one hand to her upper back to hold her still and the other cupped her behind. After teasing her nipples with his teeth the the point where every breath that left her was followed with some kind of noise, he stood, holding her to him, and turned laying her down across the bed. Her chest was heaving, and he'd barely even begun with her. Inexperienced as she was, she was already reaching for the zipper of her shorts, and then she was pushing them off. It shouldn't have surprised him that she wasn't wearing underwear. He fell to his knees, pulling her by the legs to the edge of the bed. She looked confused. He gave her a wicked grin, and his head sank between her thighs. She cried out in pleasure, and writhed against him. One of his hands was on her thigh and the other was on her stomach pinning her in place for the most part. When he finally pulled away, he finally joined her on the bed, laying over kneeling above her. He was back to kissing the side of her neck, she felt his hand trail up his thigh. She moaned as his finger entered her, and began working against the sensitive flesh. Her hands grasped Axel's shoulders and her nails dug in as he moved his thumb against her cleft. She felt herself spiraling, tightening, and she bit her lip crying out as she reached a climax. She was panting now. Axel stood, and removed his pants, kicking them away. He watched as her eyes trailed over him, and he smirked. He moves back over her, sinking between her legs. He held himself, and pushed into her slowly, and covered her mouth with his as he pushed into her completely. She kissed him for a minute, but as he began to move his hips she couldn't really concentrate. He watched her face instead, enjoying the amount of emotion cross her features. She had her eyes closed, her lips parted so she could gasp in air, and he had to say, it was damn sexy. After a while, he withdrew, and laid down, pulling her on top of him. He slides her back down on him, and holds her hips, moving her til she got the idea. Then his one hand moved to her breast, teasing and pulling on the nipple. The other drifted lower and he worked her cleft in time with her movements. He felt her tightening over him, and he pulled her down to lay against him. She tilted her head and nipped at his throat and he gave a sound of approval. He pulled her knees up, and he moved faster inside of her, taking her over the top again, and he squeezed her behind, using it as leverage to put them together harder. He pulled out to her disappointment, and turned her on her hands and knees. He entered her from behind and pounded into her, unable to stop himself. She whimpered, and he forced himself to slow. He pulled her up, her back against his chest and she moved against him. He grasped her breast, and again, lowered his other hand between her legs. He was nearing completion, and he wanted to take her over the edge one last time before he did. When it was over, they collapsed on their sides. He didn't even care that he was holding her. Both were sweating and trying to catch their breath.

After a few moments, she got up, her legs quaking beneath her. She gave him a smile, and picked up some clean clothing from an old beat up dresser. She left the room. Axel rolled onto his back, thoughts racing in his head about what he'd done. Wondering what she expected. What could she possibly expect from him? And what about what she'd told him. Xemnas was lying to him? It was all too much for the moment. He stood, grabbing his discarded clothing and dressing quickly. For a minute, he thought about leaving. It would make it simpler for him. Wouldn't it? He cursed the confusion he was feeling. Had been feeling, since the last time he met Sora. He wanted to kick himself for making his life that much more complicated.

She stepped back into her room in a short white skirt and a dark green tank top. She looked stunned at the sight of him. He was confused. Hadn't she expected him to be there? Maybe it was that he was dressed? "I thought you would be gone by now," she said quietly. She actually looked impressed that he was still there. She was never going to cease to amaze him. She sat down beside him on the bed, keeping her distance. "Still can if you want," she said slowly. It didn't sound like she wanted him to, but it didn't sound like she expected him to stay either. He gave her an incredulous look.

"What the hell?" he asked her. She looked taken aback. "It hasn't been that long since I last saw you. Suddenly you go from lovesick to not caring if I stay after sex?" She was amused then. He fought the urge to shake the crazy out of her. He saw her square her shoulders. She opened her mouth and closed it, searching for the words.

"What's the point in caring? Even with all that I've told you, it isn't going to make a difference until you believe me. Until then, what difference does this make?" she asked, gesturing to the bed. "But when it does make a difference," she began again, giving him another sultry look, "you can let me know. And I'd hope it would be sooner rather than later."

"I don't understand how you can just change your personality on a dime. Seriously, its making all of this just weirder. Everything I've heard today, and then you acting weird too. It's just complicating everything." She looked hurt for just a second. Then determined.

"Ok, so talk it out. Tell me what is confusing you, and I'll help you work it out." she said. He shook his head, not knowing where to begin. He leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hands. He felt the hesitancy in the hand that she placed on his back. He looked at her questioningly. "Even if I'm not going to be that lovesick girl anymore, I still don't want your rejection." she whispered. That helped. The constant. So he talked. And she listened. And she did her best to clear up what confused him. She looked at the little clock by her bed. "You should get back," she said softly. "They may have tried to check up on you. I don't want them jumping around trying to find you. If they catch you with me...it wouldn't be good," she finished. She hops up off the bed and walks with him back to the living room. He puts on his overcoat.

"One more thing," he said. He'd been thinking about it on and off since she had first told him. But there had been so much that was more important than this, that it seemed silly to bring it up even now. "Why Aviax?" he asked. She giggled at him, waving her hand like it wasn't important.

"Oh that?" she asked, "I figured I needed a name that actually worked. And because each time my name has changed, it's signified something ending. And something else beginning. And this time, I'm not that silly little girl. I'm someone that can finally be strong. It's easy for me to change personalities... after all, I'm a writer. If I couldn't be different people, I don't know if I could write the same. So forgive me, but I've modeled Aviax a little after you," she said with another laugh.

"So if it 'works', then your Somebody name would have been?" he asks. She laughed again, and he noticed how much he could actually enjoy that laugh.

"Vaia," she said.

_**Well that ends another chapter! And I think that's actually two chapters for this update unless I'm crazy. And I might be lol. After all, what 'Aviax' said about writers, is because I think I find it true of myself. Anyone else feel the same way?**_


	17. Time

_**So I think this story is starting to come to its conclusion. Actually pretty much all of my stories are. I don't have the fan base on my stories like I used to, and its ok, I've been a terrible author. But for anyone that has read, or still reads, thank you for sticking with it. And I hope that when this story does end, that it won't be a disappointment. This story has just been so hard to write since my games were stolen from my sister's apartment, and I can't afford to buy them again. So my timelines have been all messed up too. **_

Chapter 17: Time

It had been maybe a month since that day with Axel. She hadn't heard much of him since, but she hadn't expected too. And she was on her guard. She'd caught a glimpse of Xaldin in an alley one morning, and just yesterday she'd seen Luxord. They were looking for her now. She only hoped that Axel was okay. Her mind made up on what she had to do, she went to find Kairi. She knocked gently on the mayor's door, straightening the zip up dress she wore. After a moment, Kairi's mother came out, crying. Aviax's blood ran cold. "Kairi's gone," the mother sobbed. Aviax turned from the house, and ran. It took only minutes to reach the beach. Her eyes scanned the sand, and she found what she was looking for.

It was hard to find among the mass of footprints that had surrounded where she'd obviously been taken. But to her eye, trained from always searching for a sign from Axel, she knew that the slight distortion or the air, and the swirl pattern of the sand, that whoever had taken Kairi had used a Corridor. A few feet away was another distortion. With a familiar feel. Axel had been in the area. And as sad as it made her that he had been there and hadn't seen her, she knew that her priority was Kairi.

Concentrating, she opened Corridor to Castle Oblivion. The last time Axel had spoke to her, Marluxia and Larxene had just died. So they'd celebrated the fact that there were two less people hunting her. As Aviax made her way through the abandoned halls, she saw signs of the battles that had taken place there. Sora. He'd come and ended them. She would have to thank him some day. Finally, she'd reached her destination. The only reason she'd stopped in the abandoned castle. Marluxia's room. She went in searched the drawers of the desk. Finally she grabbed what she needed, and opened it, unfolding the floor plans of the World That Never Was across his messy bed. She did her best to memorize them, and stuck the floor plans in the inside pocket of her dress. Then she opened a Corridor to place where all of this would end. As she was walking through, she heard sounds of battle. She rushed forward, to find a place where the Corridor had widened to allow battle, and her heart stopped the Corridor was closing as a boy, a duck, and a dog-like man ran through. But what made her freeze, tears in her eyes, was the fact that there were at least 30 Dusks, attacking an exhausted looking Axel. She saw the look of resignation in his eyes, and saw the fire start. As the fire rushed out in a circle around him, the Dusks were dying. But so was he. "AXEL NO!" She shouted as loud as she could. He turned in shock to meet her eyes as he fell to the ground.

He heard a voice, and it was that same voice that had started so many problems just a few months ago. He turned in shock, and even as his vision was fading, he saw his fire reach Aviax/Onyx/Natsumi, the girl he'd saved. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. This time, he was the one falling, but she'd never be able to catch him. He could even feel the strange tingling sensation as he started to fade away. He hit the ground, and knew that at that point she was going to run to him. He felt her pull him up, into her lap, and the cool drops as her tears fell on his face. "It's okay," he told her. Her blurry form was shaking its head frantically.

"Axel, listen, you're going to be ok, remember? You'll wake up as you again okay? Everything is alright. You probably won't even remember any of this stuff. You have your heart, you just need this final push to be you again. I love you Axel, its going to be fine," she sobbed, leaning over him. He felt his own eyes water. He didn't want to leave her behind. But more than anything, he didn't want to see her sad. He'd been such a fool this whole time. She'd always been right. He could still feel, he just didn't want to admit it, didn't want it to be true. He forced his hand up, to hold her face.

"Hey, don't forget about me ok?" he asked her. She cried harder, nodding her head, and leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. He relaxed, knowing that if anyone would remember him, it had to be her. Demyx was already gone, Roxas was gone, had been gone. But Sora remained, and maybe he would remember too. It was his turn to die, he knew that. But at least she would avenge him. He had one more thing to say to her though, if he could just get his lips to move.

"L've you," he murmured. Aviax would have laughed if she wasn't crying so hard. Of course he'd realize that as he was dying. She even told him so, and saw the edges of his familiar smirk form, before he faded away in her arms. She dried her tears, knowing she needed to get out of there before the Corridor collapsed.

"You're an idiot," she told the emptiness that was all she had left of him. The end of the Corridor reappeared and she walked through it. She stood in front of the castle that Xemnas was in, and steeled her resolve. She would do this for him, and then she would let herself die, and maybe she would forget about all of this. She doubted he would remember. When he woke up, he'd be Lea again, and everything would be back to normal for him. That thought caused her to sniffle again, and she laughed. She pushed opened the doors ahead of her.

At least Sora was there, making her life just a little bit easier. Let the Keyblade bearer wear himself out, and kill all of the Heartless. She made her way through the castle, and stopped in front of the door where she knew that Kairi was being held. She tries the door, but naturally it was locked. A Corridor opens behind her, and out steps a stunned Kairi. At that moment, Sora bursts into the small hallway.

"Vaia? Sora?" she inquires. Another Corridor opens, and Aviax pushes Kairi behind her, ready to face the new threat. Saix. He was about to summon an army of Nobodies to fight them, but another figure came out of no where and stopped him. Aviax nods at Sora, and takes off after Saix. She'd let them have their reunion.

She stops the blue haired man in the hallway she was pretty sure led to the Organization's bedrooms. "Isa stop!" she commands. The man turned to her, glaring. She would have flinched, if she had any fear in her. But as he'd turned she had gained a confidence she'd never had. This is what she was born to do, she could feel it. She watched him manifest his weapon, but stepped forward slowly, like you would around a wild animal. She got close enough to touch him, and stopped. "You're the one he trusts the most, aren't you?" she asks softly. "But did he ever inform you, that you could be yourself again?" he shot her a glare. "Lea's already home, he's waiting for you," she added, her eyes watering just a little. He looked shocked. "All you have to do, is realize that you have your heart back," she finished. She laid her hand upon his chest, and Saix's eyes widened.

"What manner of person are you?" he asked her. He felt a weight settle on his chest. His heart. He could feel it beating again, and the warmth it provided. It had to be her, the one Xemnas was talking about. He grabbed her arm, ready to drag the girl to Xemnas.

"I'm Aviax, and I wield Ferocity. Now release me. I have other business in this place." Aviax said, tugging her arm back. She had to get to the others. She wasn't sure if they needed her to help them or not, but she wanted to tell all of them that they would be alright. Except... she wasn't sure most of the remaining Organization members deserved that bit of comfort. They were bad people even before they thought they'd lost their hearts. Mind made up, she looked back at the blue haired man who couldn't decide what he wanted to do. If the others went back to being themselves, then good for them. "Show me the way to Xemnas," she told him. His blue eyes narrowed, and he dropped her hand, walking away. And knowing he was showing her, she followed him.

_**So another shorter chapter. This story only has another chapter maybe two left, depending on how I do it. The other chapter would probably be an epilogue. Anyways, thanks for reading. **_


	18. Fight

_**I'm no good at fight scenes, don't expect one. This is the final chapter. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 18: Fight

Saix stopped in front of a door. He glanced back at her briefly. Then he opened the door. Xemnas was sitting behind his desk, orange eyes gazing at the door. Like he was waiting for her. And he was. She was sure of it. Aviax met his gaze and didn't back down. Red to orange, she glared for what seemed like an hour, but could only be a minute. He stood from his desk, and stepped around. "Leave Isa," Aviax said softly. He balked at her. She knew it wasn't her place. But even so, she turned fully to face him, leaving her back to Xemnas. She wasn't frightened. "I told you, Lea is waiting. Go do what you feel like you have to do. But when the Keyblade master defeats you, remember what I've told you. You'll wake up Isa again, and you won't remember any of this horrible nightmare. That's the beauty of waking up." Saix looked over her shoulder to his master. Xemnas must have given some signal, because Saix actually left. Aviax turned back to Xemnas, her fingers grazing the tips of her blades.

"So eager to meet your fate," he murmured. Aviax scoffed. Xemnas stopped, seeming to examine her. Honestly the glance was creepy enough to make her want to zip up her dress.

"At least I know that I'll wake up to a normal life," Aviax said. Nevermind that the life she would wake up to would be terrible. What mattered was freeing the others. Which honestly she didn't even have to do. Sora would kill them, and they would wake up themselves again. It didn't matter whether or not they realized it. This whole 'Aviax gives back their hearts' crap was just an incredible ploy on Xemnas's part in order to gain more power. Either by gaining her as an asset or solidifying his hold over the others. Either way, Aviax was ready to either wake up, or end him. The battle begins. And then it ends. Aviax knew that she'd been no match for Xemnas. His blade left her body, as Sora burst into the room. Aviax smiled, even as her vision faded, and she resigned herself to the fate that awaited her. She'd helped save the world somehow, she knew. Even if it was just a little.

"The fuck you still doing in bed?!" a voice startles her from light slumber. It wasn't a voice she was happy to hear. And the dream she'd had... she sits up abruptly. She glanced down at herself, and she was wearing the dress from the dream. It turned out she had to be wrong... about one thing at least. She stood from the bed, and she steps toward her father. He swung at her, and she expected it. Her training kicked in, and she dodged the blow. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"You will never touch me again." Vaia says softly. This was it. The final her. And she was here to stay. Her father continued to back away from her. "This is it, you understand? I'm never coming back. Get yourself some help. This isn't the way you were meant to live Dad. We used to be a family. What Mom did was wrong. But what you've done was worse. It's time to get past this. For both of us." She told him. His face darkened, and he swung again. She dodged again, and suprisingly, she felt a familiar buzz in her head, before the fabric of the hilts of her blades formed in her hands. Her father tripped over his own feet backing away from her. Ignoring him, Vaia walked to the front door of the house, sheathing her blades in the leg straps as she went. She left the house for the last time. She ran to the top of the clock tower. She once more stood on the ledge and watched the town bustle below her. She was taking one more leap of faith, and she stepped over the edge. As she plummeted towards the ground, she held out a hand towards the ground, and fell into blackness.

Light sped toward her from the blackness all around her. A smile graced her lips, and she fell into the arms of Axel. He looked surprised to see her. "You're here V. I didn't think it was possible. I have none of the abilities I used to have. It all feels like a bad dream. But you... you're real. And here," Axel set her down on the ground. Vaia threw her arms around Axel and kissed him. He held her tightly and she felt her heart soar. She knew she'd see him again. Somehow, as she'd met her fate at Xemnas's hands, she'd known. Vaia heard a door open and stepped away. Saix walked in, looking surprised to see her as well. Vaia glanced at Axel nervously, and held out her hand to Saix. He smiled, just a little, and shook her hand.

"We have somewhere we need to be," Vaia said softly. Axel and Saix gave her curious looks. Vaia opened a corridor. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Axel nodded immediately, perhaps realizing what she meant. Saix looked a lot more hesitant. She beckoned him forwards, grabbing their hands, and pulling them in with her. They dropped out, on a little beach, on a little island. Right beside a palm tree curved to the side. There were already three people sitting on the tree, but they made room. Axel, Saix, and Vaia sat next to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora and Axel spoke to each other animatedly. Vaia shared a smile with Kairi. Saix and Riku just did their stoic staring thing, and the group of six watched the sun set.

_**OK, cheesy ending, but I honestly didn't know where I was going with this till it happened. I like it. If you don't, I apologize, but I am pleased with where this story ended. I know there should have been a great fight scene or two somewhere, but when I started this story, I'd played the games all the time. About halfway through, my games were stolen from my sister's apartment. Its extremely depressing to have to get them back. Especially since I don't even use that system anymore. But I hope to, one day. Without the games, I just don't feel comfortable writing a fight scene, when I'm no longer familiar with the fighting abilities of any of the characters besides my own character. I want to thank anyone who read this story and stuck with it to the end. I know it isn't the most well written piece. I know it was pretty 'Mary Sue fanfic'. But I feel accomplished to finish it. Even with all the trouble I had, and when I lost my will to write because of that fiasco. Thanks to all of the reviewers who encouraged me. Even though my writing is going to take another direction from this point on, I will always remember the way you stood by me as I developed as a writer. To anyone who is afraid of the judgments of others, just remember. Not everyone will be a fan. Its the people that do like it that are important. No one can judge you more than you judge yourself. And you should never believe someone that is willing to attack you personally, rather than give constructive criticism. Which does not involve telling you that your story is crap and you should trash it. Remember, we are all in this together, to grow and develop our skills. That being said, thanks again for reading. Good luck ~**_


End file.
